Castle Slaves:  Mysteries
by SaiyanWarrior-Vegeta
Summary: Two worlds collide in one intense story.  Mysteries deepen as Castle Slaves continues in this epic series.  Does not follow the show.  Vegeta's fight continues.  Rated for violence and subject matter. Please R/R.
1. Introduction

_**Introduction**_

_**Unanswered Questions**_

What was his story? He knew of the trial in the Supreme Court. He had been one of the reporters that were covering the story. That look was chilling. Even for the seasoned reporter, who had gone against many other opponents, he was still haunted by that intense gaze. With no leads yet to whom this person was, where he came from, it was looking to be a hard case to crack.

To say the least those black eyes plagued him. They were evil, kind, submissive, strong. In one word, they were mysterious. The furrow of the brow seemed to be what drove him to pursue this investigation fully. As he walked into the newsroom, the bullpen was bustling, papers furled about in organized chaos.

Lois looked up at him and then stood up. "There you are. You seem a bit pale, like you've seen a ghost. Are you alright?"

Clark Kent peered up over his glasses at the same time he pushed them higher on the bridge of his nose. "Perplexed, I guess you could say. I've seen many things, reported as many stories, but this one I have a feeling is more than it appears. Whoever this person is, he has almost no record to speak of, criminal or otherwise."

Lois Lane sat down on the edge of the table and tilted her head to look at him. "You care to bounce off what makes you so intrigued?"

The large man sat back in the chair as he put down the pencil and stared at the monitor screen in front of him. His glasses dimmed his piercing blue eyes to a more gray appearance, helping him to make the disguise work more effectively. "I was at the Supreme Court when they brought that person in for the murder of Jason Raven. However, when the crowd started to bustle around him, he shot one look."

She laughed almost as if Clark had told a hilarious joke. "One look was all he did? Come on, Clark, we've had much worse from the misdemeanor criminals than that."

His fingers pressed together. How could he describe the gaze? Words seemed to defy any description of what it was like. How could the others not be pressed back by it, if it could do the same to him? "It was a look I have never seen before Lois. It's just something you have to witness to get the full effect. I could talk until I'm blue in the face, but unless you see it, I can't even begin to describe it."

Clark's tenor voice trailed off into thought as he shook his head ever so slightly. Before he started this story, he would have to get the basics from the source himself. Shuffling papers around, he would look over the case. The wife had been in the house when it had happened. He continued reading the report as it described the horrific scene in front of him, the first hearing to be given. The hearing records should start to uncover the picture.

Lois could tell that he was again in deep thought and when he got like that, she knew it was impossible to speak to him further. Sometimes she wished she could read what was cycling about in her co-worker's mind. She also knew that Clark often seemed timid but got stories that other reporters could only dream of. Her gaze lifted to the huge windows that looked out over the city as if expecting to see the caped figure streak by. It was looking to be a slow news day. Lois could not be more wrong.

These questions would have to wait as an older, stout man, called them into the office. His graying hair and oversized girth would tell of too much time behind a desk. He was very different from his early adulthood. Perry White waited for the two reporters to enter his office and when they did, Perry turned to Clark. "Do you think the story worth pursuing?"

The seemingly mild-mannered reporter nodded. "I think there's more to the story. He's not the kind to be pushed so easily. In the courthouse, they actually said that he was a slave. Here is the twist though. He has no criminal record to even indicate that he should be. If I could get him to open up, there may be a Pulitzer Prize at the end of this."

Perry stared at the man long and hard. "How did that man back up seasoned reporters anyway? It was all over the screen, but there was no way to know how. The other papers are not covering this but this man too backed them. He doesn't even appear to do anything."

Lois only gave a sigh. "That's what I've been telling him Chief. He's firm in the thought that the criminal may be newsworthy. The murder at the Estate that he was found at only says that he was guilty. If there's evidence to the contrary, it hasn't yet surfaced."

Clark stood by the door, one hand in his pocket as he listened to his Editor-in-Chief, and Lois Lane. The two seemed to miss the very point. He was arguably the most powerful man on the planet, not that they needed to know his identity. That look though was enough to even set him back a step or two. No murderer had that cold of a gaze, nor that silent plea for help. "Then perhaps someone should try to get his side of the story. The question remains what really happened at the Estate, and no one seems to be asking him about his side."

The slender woman almost huffed out a sigh. "Chief, this is ridiculous. There have been many stories on this mysterious man. No one seems to want to come forward to claim he is not the murderer. This is something that should be left alone."

Listening to the bantering between Lois and Clark, made him realize what had and hadn't been covered. "Clark, the murder case is your's. Lois, I want a follow-up story on how that man was able to back even our seasoned reporter at the Supreme Court."

"But Chief…!" Lois started to retort back in a confrontational tone.

Perry didn't have to say a word. She wasn't so sure this story would amount to much. Whatever the man did to back up the reporters was not likely to be front page, nor was the murder case. Storming out of the office, she would grab a recorder, a tablet, and her phone, and then headed for the elevator bank.

Clark Kent would also head out, but instead of the elevator bank, he headed for the stairs. Changing rapidly on the run down, his speed increased to near supersonic and only a streak of crimson and blue would be seen. A gust of wind chased after him as he arced into the midday skies that were gray from an oncoming storm from the northwest.

Fingers would point, as the people would exclaim with the all too classic excitement of recognition. Superman flew just low enough to give the locals their wanted glimpses and conversation starters, but he was on a mission and he banked south headed for the appointed destination. He had to find the underlying cause of this case and quickly.

Streaking across the heavens, he would fly under the commercial flight paths, ever careful to not create too much of a void in his wake. The Man of Steel would look at the suburbs of Washington D.C. There was no doubt that they had to reside in such an area during the hearings and possibly the trial that would follow.

Those eyes were solid black, and more, he thought that the captive in the grasp of the police was looking straight at him. Even as the prisoner was moved into the building and the gaze turned away, but his head did not lower. He certainly was not holding the demeanor of a murderer. There was no pride of going in to such a building. In fact, he was certain that he'd heard the heart skip a beat, the breath catch in his chest.

The collared individual even hesitated before going in as if he had wanted to turn away, to run from such a building. Superman picked up his flight speed, to being only a blurring stream of color once more. When he found the place, he landed and looked around. He would change to his everyday clothing, and walked up to ring the doorbell.

Uncertain how the people here would take it, he was surprised when they found that Vegeta had answered the door himself. Again, those black eyes looked up at him. There was no way to brace for the brief glance that again would etch itself into the Kryptonian's memory. With the turning away of the gaze, Vegeta motioned him inside. No words were spoken as he gestured into the main living room and offered a seat.


	2. Interview

_**Chapter 1  
>Interview<strong>_

There were no words spoken, as Clark would enter the home of Jeremy and Jenna Vanders, invited in by Vegeta. The moment Vegeta offered him a seat, Clark sat down in one of the chairs around the reading table. Vanishing from sight shortly, Vegeta walked into the kitchen, poured a tall glass of ice water, and brought it to the guest. Setting it down before Clark, Vegeta would step back a couple paces and then turned his gaze.

Clark nodded as he took the water. "Thank you." Then he noticed the black collar about the warrior's throat. So, it was true, this person was a slave. Then where were the criminal records that indicated that he could be put into such a program? Clark had always been in staunch opposition of the new program, but overcrowding at prisons and halfway houses forced the legislative branch to come up with the solution. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind giving me an interview."

Vegeta raised a brow lightly, but then he turned his head more fully in the reporter's direction. He sensed a large amount of strength from this person as he took a deep breath. "It seems we're both hiding something. You were there in the crowd of reporters that backed away at a glance, weren't you?"

The taller man looked at the warrior slave and nodded. "I was there. So that means you'll tell your side of the story at the murder then?"

Furrowing his brow, the Saiyan gave a light breath. "I would have to ask my handler and his wife before I proceed. They should be home at any time."

Leaning back in the seat, the reporter nodded once. "So you remember me then at the Supreme Court?"

Vegeta nodded only once. "Your energy is hard to mistake for another's. I have you pretty well pegged as being more than you're letting on. However the secret is safe. I doubt that they would command such information, not that I would share it."

"My…energy?" Clark was dumbfounded to the manner in which the Saiyan spoke. It seemed as if the warrior slave in front of him had already deduced his secret. What he was confounded with was how the slave figured it out. What energy was he talking about?

As the warrior was going to answer, his gaze diverted to the door and he stood still. Clark watched him intently as the slave started for the door and placed his hand on the knob to open it. When Vegeta went outside, it was then that the Kryptonian would hear the car pull up into the driveway. The Saiyan seemed to know when others were coming around him, as if he were either hearing them or feeling it. Perhaps it was the energy he was talking about he was picking up.

Vegeta came in with a sack full of groceries and continued to make the trips outside until the warrior had unloaded the vehicle. Jeremy and Jenna came in to find Clark sitting down in a chair. Before anything could be said, Vegeta came back in. "Forgive me if I had done wrong, I invited him in."

Jeremy turned around and looked at Vegeta. "I'm in a way glad that it was you that let him in. However Vegeta, we do have rules to abide. People are not allowed in when you're here alone. Next time we will have to reprimand for such actions."

"Yes, Sir." Vegeta stated, his head tucking lightly, his gaze lowered to the floor immediately. "He wishes to interview me but your consent is needed before I can sit down to do such a thing."

The detective looked at Clark and raised a brow. "Reporters tend to have a bad reputation for being pushy, Vegeta."

Before the Saiyan could answer, Clark stood up. "I'm Clark Kent from the Daily Planet in Metropolis. I am actually here to try to cover his side of the story. Everyone is saying he's guilty, that he committed the crime. No one is actually trying to help him to state his point of view. I was hoping to get the full story, and that meant getting his perspective."

Jenna came in to sit down across from Clark. She too despised reporters. After they sat down with Clark, Vegeta would get the coffee for his handler and the lemon tea for Jeremy's wife. Setting those down before the appropriate people, Vegeta stepped back and retreated to the corner where he would stand until he was summoned. "

Jeremy looked at Clark and then sipped his coffee. "The case is still under investigation. I do however know your reputation. You tend to get the scoops while helping the cops in Metropolis to solve their crimes. This would be the only reason I would allow you to interview the slave. He's already been through hell, and that is putting it lightly. Vegeta, come."

Upon being summoned, Vegeta neared Jeremy. Again, the Last Son of Krypton noticed the tensing of the one that had been called. Vegeta certainly was not at ease in his position as slave. A brief fluttering of the heart indicated perhaps a bit of fear, but then it was quelled. "What do you wish for Sir?"

"I'll let him interview you under one condition. No matter what, you do not leave this property." Jeremy sounded firm in tone.

"As you wish Sir. I shall remain on the property." Vegeta stated calmly. It was something that he had been used to now for years.

Clark would step outside and Vegeta followed behind as the taller man paused at the fence of the five acre lot. "I didn't mean to get you in trouble with your owner. I hope it doesn't give ill feeling toward me."

Vegeta shook his head. "He is my handler, not my Master. My Master was killed, and they want to blame it all on me. I'm trying to be strong. Anything less than that can mean my death. Like so many other times, my life lay in the hands of others that know nothing about me, or the fight I have fought for so long."

Looking at the warrior that was about ten paces from him, he raised a brow. "I know of a person that's really good with helping those that need it."

Shaking his head, the slave looked back up at him. "You're thinking too much like a person with rights. I'm a slave, I don't have rights. Besides, the Supreme Court has me on observation to make sure I'm not a psychotic nutcase. I hate it. I hate the fact that my freedom is so close, but it might as well be a million miles away."

It was obvious this slave had much to speak of, and a lot more on his mind. The Kryptonian quickly jotted it down and then paused a moment. What he was speaking of was personal to the smaller figure before him. It would be irresponsible to just type about anything. "You said they wanted to blame the murder on you. Why would they want to do this? What do they gain from it?"

Vegeta only looked back toward the house. "If I lose this one battle, I might as well have lost the long war I have been fighting silently. The collar would be locked around my throat until I was set free by my Owner. I stay in the Raven family and they are not people I want to stay with, not that I would have a choice in the matter."

Clark looked at him quietly. Keying in his superhearing, he would detect that the warrior before him was telling the truth. There was no hesitation, no rising of the pulse. In his voice was a disdain that was evident and with good reason. "Do you have a criminal record at all?"

Vegeta looked at him. "Not here. I was not always on Earth. Am I innocent, is more the question. I have destroyed planets, taken lives, but that was long ago and under a tyrannical ruler. The destruction was not of my choice then, but it was kill or be killed. I have spent many years trying to set things right, to atone for those crimes."

The reporter jotted it down again. "You seem to be showing remorse over the genocides and murders. What changed your viewpoint on committing such heinous crimes?"

Taking a deep breath the warrior walked to the fence and leaned on it, looking out over the horizon. "It was war from the start. As soon as I was old enough to walk, I was trained how to fight, how to take a life without emotion. It simply was how things were back then. My father told me that someday I would have to avenge my family, my race. Being the Prince, I had to uphold the pride of my people, their honor rested on my shoulders. I was sent from home on a mission to delegate over some issues when I was four because I displayed a heightened intelligence. When I got to the planet, I received word that my home was destroyed by a tyrant that wanted us dead."

"It sounds like Darkseid. Who destroyed it do you know?" Clark sat forward, and the person's story was starting to make a lot more sense.

Vegeta merely shook his head. "No, it was a Changeling named Frieza. He feared that we Saiyans would band together and overthrow him. He feared that a Super Saiyan would be born and rise up to take back our freedom from his reign. Instead, it was destroyed, my father died trying to defend our planet, but in the end, it just wasn't enough. After that, my hand was forced by him and his men while on the run to slaughter whomever stood in their way. I took no pride in it."

The Saiyan looked up at the heavens as the stars started to shine then found the North Star where he would lower his gaze slightly and to the right to the empty spot in the heavens. "After I was captured, I was confronted with the horrors of the slave life. I refused to be broken, to give up my will to fight. It has cost me dearly and continues to cost me. I became a symbol of strength and hope to those that were mired down under another tyrant's rule. There was simply no one else that would or even could take on the despots. It had fallen to me to make a stand and I have been fighting ever since."

The disguised Man of Steel was a bit repulsed by the story of killing, but given what this person had, it must have pushed the warrior to such extremes. "Did you ever gain your freedom back?"

Vegeta nodded as a brief grin tugged at the corners of his mouth. "I was for a time. I married, had a couple kids, whom I was able to watch grow up and become great, upstanding adults. I have never been so proud as to watch my kids live free of the life I had been forced under. Even that would be overshadowed though. My wife would be killed by Valknar Raven, and as I was trying to get her much needed help, he locked the collar back around my throat. It's been on since."

Clark followed the gaze up to the stars as he too leaned on the railing of the fence. "So the second time, you were again forced to captivity."

Slowly, the Saiyan nodded. "You never know how much you miss something until it's gone. A person never fully appreciates the simple things in life that is taken for granted. Be glad you have your freedom. It's something that needs to be cherished."


	3. Hidden Battles

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Hidden Battles**_

Clark and Vegeta spent some time talking before Jeremy came to the door and peered out. "Come on in Vegeta, it's time you got to know the rules of your staying here."

Vegeta looked down and then toward the detective. "Yes, Sir. I'm on my way in." He looked to Clark and then turned to head inside. He knew what needed to be done. The fact was, he was neglecting the tasks that needed to be kept up on. When he got inside though, the warrior would head for the kitchen and began to prepare dinner. It was expected of him now to make the meals and keep up on the cleaning.

As the journalist came into the house, he looked to see Vegeta already at work in service to those he stayed with. Jenna would look up at him. "Did you have a nice interview with him?"

Slowly, Clark would nod. "Yes and no. I did not expect so much hidden. Also can I ask you and your husband a couple of questions? I need to get the full picture of what it's like being a slave and I'm not sure I can get that without knowing what's expected of him in a normal home."

Jeremy nearly laughed. "He's a slave. Vegeta has to do what we want of him and questioning orders is out of the equation. He has to abide the first time he's told or he can be reprimanded. Around here, he's expected to cook, clean, help the kids with homework, and whatever else comes to mind here on maintenance. You know, the general things that slaves are used for."

Raising a brow, the Kryptonian glanced between the both of them. "What of his case? What can you tell me about the progress and such made in the Courts concerning his status?"

Jenna shrugged. "He's under observation. He steps out of line, he can be summoned back almost immediately. Vegeta knows that if he tries anything, he would be at the mercy of the Justices. There's simply no getting around that for him. As for the case itself, well, we're still working out the details on that."

Clark stood up to go. "Thank you for your time. I have to get back to the office and type up what I can. Would it be alright if I came to follow up on the story a bit later? I believe that there is a lot that may help his case further."

Jenna shook her head as did Jeremy. "Remember, he has no rights at all, only privileges. We agree that you can come back, but this is not going to be a normal trial as we're used to. There's going to have to be research into the slave laws of the past."

As the tall reporter stood up to thank them, the kids came bounding in from outside. Vegeta was already bringing out food and drinks for everyone when he heard the door shut and the taller man gone. Jeremy would wait until the kids were finished eating and then pulled Vegeta aside. "You pull a stunt like that again slave, and I'll send you back to the Raven Estates. Am I clear on this?"

Vegeta looked down, his head tucking sharply. "Yes, Sir. I apologize, it won't happen again."

Jenna neared him as well. "You know the rule about how much you know of your case. You are to be kept fully in the dark, and that's what we're going to do. Reporters are pushy and like rodents, they keep coming back. Granted this one was nice and all, but that's because you gave him what he wanted. I wouldn't be surprised if next time he asked to take you for a walk. You are not to leave this property nor are you to invite anyone over."

With his gaze to the floor, the Saiyan half expected to be whipped or something for his mistakes. His voice was just loud enough to be heard. "How may I atone for my mistakes?"

Jeremy took the leash and clipped it to the slave's collar. Taking him outside, he would wrap a chain around the smaller tree and snapped the hook to his collar. "You're staying out here tonight. Those were mistakes you should have known about so don't expect any sympathy from me or my wife tonight. You'll remain out here on this chain until we see fit that your lesson has been learned."

With him going back inside the house, Vegeta took a deep breath and then tried to go to the fence. The chain kept him several feet from the rails and realizing this, he would head back to the tree. Sitting down, he would curl by the tree and there he would gaze out past the fence. One of the boys would bring out a couple of bowls, one with food, and the other with water. Setting it down by the end of the chain's reach, Eric would head back in quickly.

Vegeta looked to the dishes and moved toward them. Picking up the food dish, he would scrape the meal up by his fingers to eat. When he'd finished the scraps of food, he picked up the water dish and drank. Going back by the tree, he would lay down and there he would remain as the winds began to pick up. A storm was moving in and quickly as he felt the first few drops of rain.

His stare became distant once more as he looked off at the horizon. Then came the first crack of thunder. As the rain became heavier, he shivered from the cold. Vegeta lowered his head on to his arms and tried to keep as much body heat as possible. Through the night, the Saiyan fought to keep warm as the storm crashed around him and the winds whipped at him.

Come morning, he was sopping wet and exhausted. His body trembled from the bitter chill that soaked straight through his skin and settled on bone. Early morning crested with gray skies and a steady rain. Vegeta got up from his resting place and tried to reach the eaves of the house. Again the chain fell short of the little shelter by several feet.

Looking into the windows, he could only imagine the warmth of the house inside. Turning away, he came up short as he seen a pair of red boots and a red cape. He backed to the end of his chain, his head lowered, but he said nothing. A silent shiver ran up his spine causing him to uncontrollably tremble from the cold.

The Kryptonian had not expected to see him outside in this weather, chained like an animal. Pulling off his cape, he slowly approached the warrior. "It's alright, let me give you something to at least keep you warm out here."

Vegeta shook his head back and forth ruefully. "I'm not allowed. Sir and my lady wish me punished. I cannot accept anything unless they give me permission. Please sir, don't make this worse than it is."

Taken aback by the comments, he had not realized that his actions could end up with the smaller figure paying the consequences. Nothing had been his fault to his knowledge. Now he found him chained to a tree like a person would tie out a dog. Putting the cape back on he would again try to near the slave only to find that he backed from him again.

Jeremy looked outside in time to see the warrior pulling away from the Man of Steel and raising an umbrella would come outside. "Don't mind him; he's tough enough to handle a little rain. Come on in Superman, we have some hot cocoa made which I'm sure you'll enjoy."

The Last Son of Krypton would give a lingering gaze to the slave and then went inside as well. When he did, Vegeta only let out a light sigh and tried to move to keep warm. Soaked through to the bone, he had wanted to take the warmth of the cape desperately. While he was left to the ravages of the weather, Jeremy was making sure that the guest was well cared for.

After several hours, the slave was found outside, tightly curled into a ball. Jeremy would then take the leash and took the slave back inside. Once inside, Vegeta would quietly attend the chores that needed to be done before he would find the fireplace and let the crackling flames dry him, but no matter how hard he tried to get warm, he was unable to stop shivering.

Jeremy and Jenna would go upstairs while the Kryptonian would again approach the slave and sat down by him. "It must be tough being a slave at times."

Vegeta listened, but did not reply. He certainly did not want more punishment for stepping out of line. Then again, he remembered that cruel game that Valknar had always played. If spoken to, he was to answer. However, at the same token, he was not allowed to speak without permission. He cringed from the thought. No matter what he did, he could be reprimanded.

Jenna looked at Vegeta and smiled. "You may talk to Superman, I'm sure he wouldn't mind the company tonight seeing as how he's going to be staying the night."

The slave nodded. "Thank you, my lady. My lady is most gracious."

She smiled and nodded then went back upstairs. Vegeta though looked to the fire as it danced hypnotically in front of him. Superman would wait until all others were out of hearing range before he spoke again. "I didn't realize that a slave could be treated like that without some sort of consequence to the owners."

Vegeta shook his head. "This is nothing. Just be happy that you weren't there to witness the treatment we slaves received on the Estate. This is survivable in comparison."

This revelation took him by surprise. "How many more are there at the Estate?"

A gaze shot down to the floor before going back up to the fire. "There were several others, about twenty or more at one point. They died because my Mistress and Master thought them not worthy to live. Such is the fate of a slave that does not serve accordingly."

Looking at the fire blazing before them, Kal-El couldn't believe what he was hearing. This person had witnessed horrific sights and made to endure who knows what. "Why didn't you call for help? Someone could have gotten you out of that situation."

"You think too much like a Free. As a slave, I have no rights. I am nothing more than property, and who really takes the time to think about property? It's a harsh fact that I've had to accept just to survive and my fight is not yet over." Vegeta's gaze seemed to become distant, cold. Again he shivered as he tried to warm up.

As Superman's gaze turned back toward the slave, he raised a brow. He'd always championed against inequities such as this to help those that truly couldn't help themselves. Yet here he was with this person that had been fighting a silent war. Never had he clearly heard this slave scream out for help. "What was that about out there anyway? Why were you chained to a tree?"

"It's simple. I broke a couple rules. I should have asked first if the reporter came in and then I started to learn about the case and its progress. They're two big things that I've went against and for it, I was punished. I'm to be left in the dark about my current case and permission is to be granted before I allow someone in the door." The Saiyan's gaze lingered on the flickering blaze before he got up and put another log on the fire, poking at it so it would catch easier.

Not realizing his earlier mistake, it was suddenly apparent why he had refused any help out there in the rain. Everything was becoming as clear as the crystals that formed his Fortress of Solitude. For the first time, he had to be careful around a person so that his actions did not harm the other in an unintentional manner. "The punishment seems harsh for just a couple mistakes like that."

Vegeta only scoffed. "I would rather that than have the whip at my back. You don't know much about such things do you? I've had worse tortures than even the whip. Trust me; it's not something I want to relive. Sir has my story recorded so if you want to listen to it, you can. However, not all of it is told as of yet. There's more, and frankly I just don't feel like talking about that either right now."

Kal-El noticed the irritability of Vegeta's tone creep into his voice. It had to have been a sore subject for the smaller warrior to talk about. Letting his questions drop for now, he only watched as the collared Saiyan went about the chores, setting himself to work. It was interesting how someone that could have been considered a cold-blooded killer wouldn't even raise hand to him at the moment. It made him wonder just how much this person was holding back.

Once the silence fell over the room, Vegeta scrubbed and scoured the places that needed it. Then setting to the bookshelves and living room, he would begin to clean those as well. Just because he was in a new home, did not mean that he could slack off and take it easy. His handler and his wife expected more out of him than that. They expected a well-trained slave that was house broken enough to tend the chores.

As the warrior slave cleaned, the Kryptonian would watch the fire as the new log crackled to life in the blaze. Vegeta paused lightly, lowering his head, and his eyes closed as he took a deep breath. "I apologize; I shouldn't lose my temper like that."

Superman turned his head to Vegeta, whose back was still turned toward him. "No harm was done, and I think you have every right to feel a bit angry over the situation."

"That's just it. I don't have that right. I am not allowed to become abrasive to the Free, no matter what. I have to be more…submissive." Vegeta stated that last word as if it were a curse word. His tone had dropped considerably as he spoke. The Kryptonian simply continued to watch.


	4. A Slave's Day

_**Chapter 3**_

_**A Slave's Day**_

It was driving him crazy. Even though he did not wear any real restraints, his collar kept him in line effectively. As the slave finished his work in the house, he would stand his body sideways to the Kryptonian. Once he was through, he would pull off his shirt, taking it to the laundry room. Starting up a load of clothes, he would return to the staring Man of Steel. Vegeta turned his gaze down and to the side. "Does something displease you?"

Kal-El would look up at the figure that had diverted his gaze, not sure how to answer that. The sights of the scars upon the slave were harsh to look at. At the same time, he was not at all displeased with the slave or his performance. It was to be respected and the fact that someone had not was in fact abrasive to the beliefs that he fought for. "Yes and no." It was the only way the Man of Steel could answer.

Vegeta bit his tongue sharply. "May I ask what it is that displeases you?" He knew anything that displeased the guest, may ultimately be taken out of his hide. The warrior braced to hear what may be the root of the Kryptonian's dissatisfaction.

Sitting up, he looked at the warrior slave. "Your scars are many. You have brandings as well. Do they really think so little of you as to treat you so harshly? I mean the scar of whip and wounds, the brandings; it's a bit much to take in."

"Forgive me; I did not know such sight would set you ill at ease. I shall find something to cover them with again." The Saiyan stated in a quiet tone.

Just as Vegeta was going to depart the room once more to find something to wrap himself in, Superman was already on his feet, his hand upon the warrior's shoulder. Stopping just short of heading for a closet or some other place to find covers, his head dipped as Kal-El's voice rang in his ear. "There's no need to do that. Come and lay down a while. You've worked hard enough for today."

"Yes, sir, as you wish." Vegeta stated in an almost monotonous tone. Lying down as requested, he would keep his gaze lowered. He could tell the hand on his shoulder was powerful enough to crush whatever this man wanted. The fear itself was enough to make him abide the Kryptonian's whims as if they were commanded of him.

The mere mannerism of the slave before him again had him sitting down, but this time on the couch. "When do you sleep around here?" Superman asked, realizing the late hour that had come upon the two of them.

"I sleep when nothing is required of my services and is permitted by those that are above my own status." Vegeta stated, remaining rather timid in the thought. The warrior simply didn't know how to make this man seem more at ease around him and his scars than what he was doing now.

Superman looked at the slave still upon the floor, the sight before him horrifically respectful, yet harshly inflicted. Was that the cost of being a slave? What sort of scars did not show that the warrior bore in the silence of his mind? Tonight would not find answer to his questions. Taking a blanket, he would cover the slave and then went to go sleep on the couch.

Before long, both Saiyan and Kryptonian were asleep. The hour was so late that Vegeta did not sleep his normal hours. The next thing Vegeta felt was the tip of the shoe nudging him to stir again. How long had he rested? Looking at the grandfather clock, he lowered his head. Sleep would not find the warrior long with the cresting of the sun. It had only been half an hour.

Jeremy looked down at the slave. "It's time to get up. You were supposed to already have the coffee ready and breakfast on the stove."

Bleary eyed and exhausted, he only lifted up and then moved toward the kitchen. "Forgive me, Sir, I did not mean to sleep so long."

Jeremy only gripped the slave's collar and held him for a moment. Vegeta froze at the tug of his collar and his head lowered. "How may I be of service to Sir?" He asked quietly, hoping his handler wouldn't be angered. He would be wrong as he felt the grip tighten on the collar and he flinched.

The detective looked over at the Kryptonian and then back at the slave. "You slack when there are guests around. Get in the kitchen and after he's gone my wife and I will discuss your punishment. I hope at least that the guest had been pleased with you and your work."

Vegeta let out a haggard breath. "He was pleased with my service, Sir. He was not pleased with my appearance." He stated quietly in response to the interrogative question.

"Why was he not pleased with your appearance?" Jeremy looked at the slave and then noted the unsightly mess of scars and brands. "Then it too will have to be corrected. Do not expect pity from me slave, you will still serve as if you were at the Estate."

"That's a bit harsh my husband. The slave cannot help his appearance. However the food and drink for breakfast should already be on the table." Jenna stated as she looked at the empty stove and table. Next the kids were up and about getting ready for school as they scurried about. Jeremy let go of the collar and motioned the slave to the kitchen to start his tasks for the day.

To be truthful, Kal-El didn't need the sleep. He literally could do without, but his hearing was keyed to the slave and the two with him. Hearing the conversation, he turned over to face the back of the couch as he heard the slave being reprimanded in quiet tones. The slave had only slept for half an hour and it wasn't his fault. The harsh reality of the slave's existence was starting to become known. Superman had no way of knowing that a simple disliking of the slave's appearance or the fact that he was trying to rest could bring Vegeta such harsh comments and further punishment.

Unable to remain quiet anymore, the Kryptonian turned over, revealing he was still awake. "Perhaps it's best if I take the slave to another place. I'll have it cleared with the courts. Vegeta has not done anything wrong by me. I was the one that told him to go rest. Do you even care that he's trying his best to see that all your demands are met?"

Vegeta quietly prepared the meal, staying out of the confrontation. Serving the kids their breakfasts and drinks, he would next make their lunches before they would head off to school. Jeremy and Jenna looked at each other. "He is a slave. You will find that we can treat him as we please without consequence."

Kal-El shook his head and watched again as Vegeta simply stayed out of the conversation. It was starting to dawn on the Man of Steel just how degrading it had to be to have to accept the fault of things that were so minor. "You nitpick at everything he does. Can you not see that he is afraid?"

Jenna looked at Vegeta and summoned him. "Vegeta, come here. I will know if you lie. Is what he says true? Do you fear your place here?"

The Saiyan couldn't win this battle, and he knew it. "Yes my lady. I do fear the retributions here, and not being able to serve you or Sir to the standard you wish of me."

Jeremy shook his head and then gripped the slave by the collar. Taking him outside, Vegeta would again be put on the chain before he came back in. The detective looked at Superman. "As we said, he is a slave. It's good that he fears punishment; it means we still have control over him and his actions. As it stands, there is no proof of the Saiyan being innocent. Even the Court Justices were seeing that."

"So you're using the reasoning that he is a slave to treat him as if he were nothing more than a family dog? He is a living, breathing person that feels as we all do. Before you woke him, he only had a half hour of sleep and then you say that he should have had breakfast made? It's maddening just to hear what you have him do. I can't even begin to imagine how he must feel." Superman was not one to hold back on his words. The moment he was done, he walked out to where Vegeta had been chained and looked at him. "Hang in there; I'll see if I can't get some help of getting out of here."

Vegeta watched as the figure clad in primary colors lifted in to the air and was gone. Turning his head, he would watch the bus take off down the road and then his gaze settled on the house. How could he say that to him, something just didn't feel right? Looking back to the house, he walked to the tree and leaned against it after sitting upon the ground.

Jenna and Jeremy both looked at each other as if they had been smacked in the face. Then looking outside at the slave, Jeremy looked at his wife. "He is right about one thing; we can't even begin to fathom what he's enduring."

Jenna shook her head. "Don't blame me; I'm not the one that put him out there on the chain in the first place. Superman is right as usual, but I don't see what concern it is of his about the slave that is in our house. We are supposed to be able to treat him like we want to, not how everyone else does."

The detective sat down on the couch and stared out at the slave still tethered as he watched the Saiyan lay down on the grass and there he would sleep. The warrior seemed so much at peace as he slept; it was hard to believe that he was ever capable of any sort of murder. That was it though wasn't it? As much evidence as there was going against him, it also helped him in some strange way.

To be truthful, Jeremy noticed that the warrior seemed so much at peace with his surroundings out there, away from people. Yet, inside, the slave was ill at ease and tense. The transformation In the captive Saiyan seemed impossible. How could a person that had been a prisoner of such horrific conditions be so calm and so sure of himself when others would be driven insane by this point?

A warm breeze would caress him ever so gently as he took in the warmth of the sun. It felt so good feeling the cool grass under him as the sun gently took the chill from his body. His tail flicked only lightly at first before it lay in the grass behind him. If he closed his eyes, he could almost imagine flying or running free from his bindings. In his dreams, he was free.

Forests would turn in to wide spreading, almost endless fields of tall grass. The skies were a brilliant blue, deep and clear. Never had the air smelled as sweet as it did then. He could spend forever in a place like this. Frolicking about in the heavens, he would dip and dive, spiral, and pull out in a graceful arch toward the heavens again. He flew unhindered, uninhibited by invisible boundaries that threatened harm. Vegeta was for once, happy. If not in real life, then it would be here in this wild plain.

Then he heard that voice. His head turned as he came to a stop and in that moment, he became still. Hearing his name called, he started for it. How could you describe a voice that would be like that of a goddess? It was so calming, soothing. He knew it and its source. Going to that voice was a woman that stood there in a flowing gown of crystal white with hint of blue. Lowering his head lightly, he took a deep breath as his heart pounded with recognized familiarity. Nearing that visage, he looked to this wondrous beauty that stood before him.

"My husband, it's good to see you again." She turned with that flowing dark hair that caught the wind just so. Then she smiled at him. The warrior was so close he could smell her. He held her so tight in his arms. Just as he was about to say something, he felt short of air, a jerking around his throat as the dream faded and he woke once more.

Looking around, he saw his handler with a couple other people. Frantically he looked around as if trying to search for her again. Getting up, he found himself pulled away as Jeremy and Jenna stayed behind. The cinch of a choke chain around his throat made him realize that he was being taken away. His brow knit in confusion. Before he could ask anything, he found himself muzzled and loaded into a small cage and locked in this confining place.

With the slamming of the door, he was confined in darkness. Where was he going? What was happening? His mind reeled as he tried to make sense of the situation. Vegeta was confused to say the least as he laid his head down on the bottom of the cage he was confined to and remained in thought as he was taken to yet another place.

When they stopped, Vegeta looked toward the door as they got out and quietly the warrior would slink to the back of his cage. Transports like this were never good to him. They would clip a leash on to the choke chain and opened the door to his prison. Slowly, he again looked around. He was back at the courthouse and he froze this time.

Lois was there this time when they brought him out. As Vegeta struggled with his restraints, she felt a pit open in her stomach. Then she caught sight of that gaze. Those black eyes seemed to pierce into her thoughts. There was something in those black eyes that hit her like a bullet. They screamed of confusion, fear, and worse yet, helpless.

Vegeta struggled with his muzzle, trying to get it off. A pull of the leash forced the Saiyan to submit as the chain pinched his neck and began to siphon off his air. The moment they had him at the door, he seemed to cringe. Why was he here? What did they want of him? No one was answering his questions and so they didn't have to, they kept him silenced. He was not vicious and yet they treated him as if he were a rabid dog.

Once inside the Court, Vegeta's gaze lowered. There was no turning back now. He had to stand and take whatever was coming to him. Part of him wondered if this was a cruel joke, or if he were to be heavily punished for something else he had not done. His eyes closed until he again felt the chain around his throat tighten on him. Following, his gaze lowered.

It was at this moment he seen a flash of blue and red. Lifting his eyes lightly, he turned his head to the side and tucked his head, ashamed of how he was brought in to view of public. Vegeta was motioned to the seat at the front once more as he sat down. His breath caught in his throat as he tried to collect himself for what may come.


	5. Outrage

(Thank you for the review. Soon all your questions will be answered. Just bear with me as I continue on this intriguing line and the grand plan for the Saiyan Prince becomes revealed.)

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Outrage**_

The seven Justices sat at the long table before the near empty room. Humiliated at being restrained like such, the Saiyan fumed underneath. They kept pushing him further and further. His gaze remained lowered, hoping not to show the anger that was roiling beneath the surface. When the muzzle was finally removed, Vegeta looked at the set of leather and buckles.

"Do you know why you're here today?" The fifth Justice asked with an almost calloused tone.

"No, I don't, Your Honor; why don't you tell me." Vegeta replied with a hint of disgust upon his voice. He was getting tired of the way others tried to walk over him. The Raven Estate had done a good job of forcing his submission. However, the warrior had bitten back his rage a bit too long. Outside the storms began to come over the horizon and Vegeta quietly tried to calm himself.

The third Justice would look at the warrior and held up the paper. "Your slave papers are not from here on Earth, but in Jronia. There seems to be trepidation to how you got to Earth if you were enslaved on another planet to start with."

Vegeta only scoffed lightly. "If you knew the full truth on that, I'd be in a nut house. It's best to leave that one alone."

Superman was in the row behind the Saiyan, not believing what he was hearing. Never had the warrior sounded so cold. The fear that had been shown coming in had been genuine. Now with the tone of his voice, Vegeta seemed on the defensive. The Man of Steel could not blame the lone figure that was defending himself as best he could.

Another Justice would speak, but the tone was a bit more firm with the collared slave. "We hold your papers. It would be best for you to bite back that temper if you know what's good for you."

With a brief side-glance, the warrior had enough. Biting his tongue was no longer an option. "You may hold my papers, but I'm tired and angry. Everyday is filled with meeting the demands of those around me. I'm not allowed to think of myself unless it came last. Even the family dog gets better treatment than I do. Do you know what it's like to put your needs last every night? I go to bed late at night and am the first to awaken. If I don't serve just right, I get punished. My work is nit picked and scrutinized with condescending manner."

"That's what a slave is…" The first Justice tried to interrupt only to be cut short by the Saiyan.

"Don't tell me that's what a slave is for. I did not choose to be a slave. I had a wife, a family. They were ripped from me when this damn collar was latched around my throat. I cannot tell you how many times I have wanted it off. What happens if I try? I get shocked and choked until I'm unconscious and then restrained and beaten." Vegeta's fury was coming out. Years of hurt, anger, anguish, fear, and more was spilling out into a now silenced courtroom.

"My wife was murdered by the man that put this collar on my throat. Each night it's either her or a nightmare that comes to my sleep. When I wake up, I have to fear every move I make so that I can avoid another lash of the whip, or a cold night in the pouring rain." His brow was furrowed deeply.

"We did not know this was how it was for you…" Again, the middle-aged Justice would be interrupted.

"Don't give me your pity. I never asked for it and I do not want it. Enough is enough. You do not want to see if I am docile for society. You want me for your own whim so that you can put your mind at ease that you are 'trying to help' when we both know that you are not. Do not lie to me. I want my papers signed setting me free, and I want it now." Vegeta sat back down.

When the warrior sat down, the slave diverted his gaze as he tried to calm down. Outside it was pelting hailstones and thunder clapped loudly enough to flicker the lights of the building. As he tried to calm down, so too did the storm that raged outside.

Kal-El looked at the roof and with x-ray vision would see the clouds dissipate with the ebbing of Vegeta's temper. Somehow, the two were linked. The Kryptonian did not take long to piece it together. He realized that the anger in the Saiyan literally controlled the weather outside. It was becoming more and more evident that the warrior held his anger back for one reason, that innocent people would not be caught in the crossfire.

It was simply amazing now that Vegeta was trying to keep his fight between himself and those that were responsible for holding him in captivity. Inwardly, the Man of Steel cheered on the Saiyan in his fight. It would be short lived to say the least.

At the pounding of the gavel, the seventh Justice only narrowed his eyes. "That's enough of an outburst from you. One more word from you like that and you'll remain a slave without any possibility of earning your freedom."

Vegeta reached up and fidgeted with his collar. His gaze moved to those in front of him again, but this time his gaze was icy and almost ruthless. "Yes, Your Honor." The warrior stated as if the words were venom.

The moment they were comfortable, Vegeta wrestled with his collar. Pulling and tugging at it, he tried wrenching it off. Using ki, he tried to blast it off, but it remained firmly around his throat. The Saiyan only fought the collar that much harder. Then came the very punishment the warrior had mentioned. The collar shocked the slave, lifting him literally off the ground as he was held painfully rigid for thirty seconds. Then the collar cinched around his throat, choking him as he tried to fight for air.

By the end of his struggle, Vegeta was on the floor, and Superman was immediately at the warrior's side. The warrior cringed at the touch of the Kryptonian's hand. He couldn't move, he was nearly unconscious and the warrior knew he was vulnerable. As the Man of Steel picked him up, he turned back to the Justices. "I have witnessed this person fight valiantly against all odds to break him. I have seen him put his needs last and chained up outside in a storm for only a couple minor mistakes. Hearing his story would break your heart and you're supposed to be the head of the Justice System. "

Right before taking him out of the courthouse, Kal-El paused. "If I have to, I will personally fight the battle for him on getting his freedom. We are a country based on the idea that all are created equal. Why should he be any different?"

Vegeta was by this point mercifully unconscious. When he woke, he was in another room, another place. Clark Kent and Lois Lane sat beside him as he came to. Slowly moving, every muscle in his body screamed for rest. Trying to get up, Clark would push him back down. "No, for once, you get to rest. This is my co-worker, Lois Lane. If you need anything, you let us know. Superman is going to bat for you on your case. We need to know what really happened there at the Estate first though."

Wincing lightly, he tried to sit up as he looked to the both of them. "Look at the reports, pictures, and the first hearing. Mistress framed me for this. I was shackled down in the basement behind a locked door for I don't know how long. I heard a shot ring out, footsteps with the scraping of something heavy above, and then the body tossed down before me. I was backed into a corner and forced to defend myself from her beating me with a club. You wanted my side as it happened, that's all I know."

Lois nodded once and then got up. Going to the kitchen, she would get a glass down from the cupboard and filled it with water. Taking it to the Saiyan, he tried to pull away a bit. She gave a gentle smile. "It's okay to have some water. You look like you can stand a good meal or two."

Only then would he take the water and sipped at it slowly, almost savoring the cool moisture that quenched his parched and aching throat. He was not used to being catered to himself. After so many years of being at the whim of his handlers and owners, it felt strange to him. After finishing the water, he simply turned over and went back to sleep hoping to dream again of his wife.

It would not be so. Instead he was startled awake by a nightmare that made him sit bolt upright. His chest heaved as the warrior tried to catch his breath. Right at his side though was Clark as the Saiyan tried to collect himself. Looking over to see the Kryptonian, he drew his knees up and placed his right palm on his forehead. Looking to the clock, the normal four hours had passed.

Clark looked at Vegeta with concern. "You've been tossing and turning. Are you alright?"

Vegeta nodded lightly. "They're just nightmares from events long passed. It's nothing to be troubled by."

The reporter again nodded, but Vegeta seemed on edge. "I have to get back to the Vanders' home. Something is not right there. I've known Jeremy for a time and he seemed out of character there. Something or someone is affecting them." Again the warrior tried to get up.

The disguised Man of Steel shook his head. "Whoa, hold on a second there champ. They were treating you like you were just an animal. You want to go back now? It's best if you just rest and recover right now. We can check it out a bit later if it still concerns you this much."

Lois came in with a cup of coffee in her hand and let her gaze fall on Vegeta, who seemed worked up right now. The woman would only look to Clark and then to him again. "You can't go back there, not now. Court has ordered you remain with me and Clark for the time being. Your outrage in there caused them to reconsider sending you back to their home. So Clark and I volunteered to keep you until a verdict was reached."

Vegeta looked at them and then nodded as his gaze lowered. So he wasn't yet granted his freedom. After what had transpired, he wasn't surprised. However Clark wasn't sure how to question the sudden storm that had hit and departed with the Saiyan's anger. Lois was not so lost for words. "When you got angry, there was a sudden storm that came over the Supreme Court. I thought it very odd."

Shaking his head, the warrior furrowed a brow as the thought crossed his mind. "I'm not. I was the root of it. I should have controlled my anger better. I should have just bit my tongue and went with their trying to manipulate my sentencing a bit more. I apologize if it harmed anything or anyone. It was my intent to just keep this fight between me and the Justices. I did not want it to involve any innocent bystander."

"So your power is elemental control?" Lois asked with rising curiosity. She had the proof of it by her umbrella having been shredded.

"Not only elemental, but to divulge that would put many at risk and as a warrior, I cannot involve anyone else other than me and an intended target in combat." Vegeta stated without hesitation. Lois and Clark got up and started to get ready for work as Vegeta simply watched, half expecting to be confined in some way before he got back.

Clark looked back. "Are you going to get ready? We're taking you with us to work. Perry already said that we could bring you in with us seeing as how you're probably tired of being confined to houses and this apartment isn't that large."

Vegeta looked down, his arms spreading ever so slightly before he looked up at them again. "This is all the clothing I have currently."

Shaking his head, Clark pulled out a three piece suit with a tie. "It's not anymore. Go ahead, we'll wait for you."

Looking at the suit, it had been a long time since he'd been given anything freely like this. He almost felt like it was too much to take something like this. "Thank you, it's…thoughtful." He stammered lightly. It was not like anyone he'd known to just give him things like this.

Lois and Clark smiled at each other as Vegeta moved to the bathroom to change and he did quickly change. Bringing the collar of the shirt and coat up, he would try to hide his collar. The last thing he wanted was to draw attention to it. After tying the tie, he would step out as he adjusted the suit. There was something that was uncomfortable though as he would reveal himself lightly.

Lois smiled as he came out. Then they would both hear the ripping of cloth as Vegeta made room for his tail and then lifting his arms would thread it through the belt loops and held it about his waist like a thickly furred belt. Clark nodded seeing how easily that tail could be disguised. Once they were ready, they would head out to the car and off to the Daily Planet building.


	6. Investigation Begins

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Investigation Begins**_

After the warrior was comfortable, they would all head to the elevator bank and moved on to an elevator. He was not yet familiar with such a thing, but he stood as they did, just more toward the back as the doors closed and then came the odd feeling of motion. When the doors opened again, he would find himself on a different floor as they embarked on the trip to the car.

Once in the car, he would buckle up once more as the other two lingered for a moment. Lois and Clark were friends at this point, but they were not yet showing the affection that Vegeta knew was there. It wasn't long before they headed for the newspaper building. They wove in and out of traffic turning down one street and onto another. By the time they got to the building they were looking for, Vegeta was a bit lost.

It didn't stop there as the warrior climbed out and gazed upward. The massive globe on top was ringed with the name of the paper the two worked for. Freezing for a moment, he looked at the car and then to the two reporters. "Am I even allowed here seeing as how I'm supposed to remain in the dark about my case?"

Lois smiled as she turned back at the door. "It's alright. This is where we work. We're in charge of you now, Vegeta. You don't have to abide those rules anymore while here. Also don't worry about being kept busy, there's plenty to do up there."

Up there, he noted as he looked back up to the globe that spun. Following within, he would again find another elevator, this time larger. When they got in, there were already people on there and he remained as close to Clark as he could without it being strangely looked upon. Once they reached the floor he stepped off as others swarmed around him and the two reporters.

"Lois, Clark, my office now!" Perry White gruffly called out. The aged man would notice the smaller figure with them. "Bring your friend as well." He added before disappearing into the office of the Editor-in-Chief.

The three of them would go into the office and there Perry looked back at them. "Who is this with you?"

Clark answered right away, allowing the warrior to observe how they communicated. It was refreshingly blunt and to the point. "This is Vegeta, Chief. Vegeta, meet Perry White the Editor-in-Chief."

Vegeta looked to the outstretched hand and taking a deep breath would shake hands. He had seen it done, but he was careful to keep his grip light lest he crush the hand that he was shaking. His gaze diverted out of habit. "Greetings, Sir. I hope my presence does not interrupt your day."

Perry shook the hand of the warrior and nodded. "He's a bit timid to be in the bullpen isn't he? If he wants he can stay in the office here with me."

Clark only grinned. "You wouldn't say that if you seen him in the Supreme Court. He told off several Justices from what I hear. Anyone that can find the nerve to do that, has respect in my book. As for remaining in the office I'll leave that decision to him."

Vegeta looked to Clark and then back to Perry. "Thank you Sir, it is most appreciated." The Saiyan stated with the thought of remaining in the office. To be honest, he wasn't sure he could handle the demands of the larger newsroom. The warrior had been used to being confined to the smaller structures of a home or a basement. It was overwhelming being in public like this.

Breaking into the slave's mind gently, Clark would rest a hand on the shoulder of the warrior. "If you need anything, we'll be out there unless on a story. Perry knows how to get a hold of us if you need to talk or whatever else." Then he would look at the Managing Editor. "He's a bit skittish still from his harsh treatment at the previous homes. I'm sure that he'll come around again given fair treatment."

Perry nodded before speaking up. "You both have that story to get turned in. The deadline is fast approaching. Where's James at anyway? I had asked for coffee about half an hour ago."

"Right here Chief." A voice of a higher tenor called out before a young almost teenaged looking kid came in. It was hard to place the youth's age at nearing twenty-three.

Jimmy would come in and the moment Perry tasted the coffee, he put it back on the tray and tossed it. "How many times do I have to say that I want it hot and fresh? Don't call me Chief either."

"I'm sorry Chief, I got tied up with another errand." Jimmy stated but Vegeta noted it wasn't with fear. There was no collar around the neck of this person. His gaze would only lower in thought as Jimmy started to head for the door.

"If I may speak?" Vegeta stated as James Olsen looked back at Vegeta and the kid recognized him almost immediately. However, Vegeta was speaking to Perry as the stout man turned around to listen. "I am still a slave, and I can get things a bit faster. I wouldn't mind being of service for those that actually show me respect. May I ask where you get the coffee from and how you like it Sir?"

Perry looked to Clark and Lois in disbelief. "Is he for real?"

Clark shrugged. He himself had never heard of the warrior offering to serve like that before. Perhaps it was the respect and dignity they allowed him to show. He didn't know. "I don't see why not Mr. White. If he wants to serve, I'd let him."

It was then that the Editor nodded and gave the warrior the money to buy it. Vegeta looked at the ten dollar bill and nodded once. The gruff man would then state the information. "Coffee, fresh and black. I want it from the coffee shop on the corner, hot and fresh. Perhaps you can show me how a slave works and if you do well today, I'll have my top two investigative reporters on your case to get you a fair trial at least."

"Yes, Sir. You want the coffee hot, fresh, and black, no cream or sugar. I shall return with such." Vegeta had longed for a moment like this. It may have been in service, but he was glad to finally go outside and onto the street. It'd been months maybe years since the warrior was allowed so much slack as now. Tucking the bill in his pocket carefully, he would take the stairs in deft step.

Once he'd hit the bottom floor which wasn't hard after dropping down the empty space between the flights of stairs. Landing, he would come out of the door and headed straight for the predestined location. On his way though, a couple thugs were seen on a corner. Vegeta eyed them and watched as he passed, and when they followed, he turned around and growled lightly. "Do not force my hand. I know Martial Arts and am very proficient at it."

The men looked at one another and pulled out a gun. A shot rang out as Vegeta caught the bullet. "Would you like to try it again?" Vegeta stated in a low, almost challenging tone. The would-be muggers instead stared, gaping at the bullet that now fell to the sidewalk. Shaking their heads they would take off. Vegeta cursed under his breath fervently. He had no time to lose.

Once he found the coffee shop, he went to the counter and ordered the coffee as he'd remembered. When he looked at it, he shook his head. "Please ma'am, make it fresh and black." Paying for the drink, he would carefully put the change and receipt into his pocket again and waited.

It wasn't long before he got the coffee and then started back to the building. Again going into the stairwell, he would leap into the air and allowed his ki to hoist him to the floor of the city room. Coming back with the drink, he would duck and weave, careful not to spill any of the drink he carried.

The four would watch from the office as Vegeta navigated between people. Perry White looked at the warrior making his way quickly toward his office. Looking to his watch, he noticed only ten minutes had passed. Once the slave made it to the office, he noted time passage, ten minutes. It would have been too long for any of those he served, but then this time, he had to go further than normal. "One coffee, hot, fresh, and black as Sir ordered it to be."

Lifting the tray, Perry took the cup and sipped it. "Just as I had asked and in a third of the time. James should take lessons how to do this right."

Vegeta would have said more, but he knew it best to keep his mouth shut. When the tray was empty, he would toss it in the receptacle. Pulling out the receipt, he would also give the change back in full to the Editor. "I'm glad you are pleased."

Perry took the change and then looked at it. Not only was the slave before him efficient at errands, but honest too. A news bulletin was just then coming over the wire that a person had stopped would-be muggers and also caught a bullet in the bare hand. The question coming forth was if this mysterious person was actually Superman in disguise. The thugs would deny it but instead was another. Vegeta watched as the two investigative reporters read it. "Cops are saying that the thugs turned themselves in after a person stopped their bullet single-handedly. The only one that could do that would be Superman, unless there was another member of the Justice League here, but it couldn't be them either. There wasn't enough time to react."

"It was me." Vegeta stated as he turned to the door and tucked his head lightly. "It happened while I was going to get the coffee. I seen them in an alley and when I went past them, they came out and pulled the gun. I turned around and told them that I was a Martial Artist and that I was proficient at it. They fired and I caught the bullet. I asked if they wanted to try it again and they took off. Frankly, I'm not surprised by their reaction of turning themselves in."

Perry stood dumbfounded and looked at his coffee cup then to the warrior again. "This happened while you were getting my coffee? You don't have to put yourself at risk like that."

"There was no risk Sir. I knew what I was doing. The bullet should be down about half way between here and the coffee shop. The bullet should be still very much intact." Vegeta stated as if it were a normal occurrence for him.

Lois nodded and then went down to the street herself. Going about half the distance to the coffee shop on the corner, she looked down and just as Vegeta had stated, the bullet lay there undisturbed. It wasn't mushroomed, nor was it marked up in anyway except for what had happened when it was fired. The smell of it being fired was still fresh as she took out a plastic bag and a pair of tweezers from her bag and carefully collected it.

Going back up to the office, Vegeta was standing by this point in a corner awaiting the return. She put it on the desk and then looked at the other three. "It was exactly where he said it would be."

Vegeta tucked his head, his gaze to the floor as he listened to the conversation that would last for about ten more minutes. Afterwards, Lois, Clark, and Jimmy walked out of the office leaving Vegeta and Perry alone. Taking a deep breath, there was nothing that the warrior could think of to add to the story. It was stated as it had happened.

Perry turned to the warrior slave and offered him a seat but instead the slave sat upon the floor. "You are a lot more than you're letting on aren't you? Some would say I'm sitting on top of the story of the century. I have an alien in my office, collared as a slave, that just caught a bullet. I'm not without heart though so I'll kill the story before it starts. I've heard a lot about you. They say that you were a ruthless person that was responsible for your Master's death. I have to know, is it true?"

The Saiyan Prince lowered his head lightly. "All but the last part. I did not kill my Master. I was locked in the basement when the murder took place, and Mistress was upstairs. I believe it's all reported in my case files. It's hard to kill someone when I was chained downstairs and the body was drug through the house before it so happened to be thrown down at my feet."

Perry White listened and nodded. It would have been hard to kill a person upstairs if he had been chained in the basement. Clark had also told him of what the Saiyan had told him and this confirmed the story. It was kept straight and honest. There was no reason for the warrior to lie to him either. He would have to take the Saiyan at his word. "May I ask what race you are since you're not human?"

"I am a Saiyan. In actuality I am the Prince of Saiyans." Vegeta answered, half expecting a scoff or a laugh at the answer.

The Editor sat back and looked at him. "A prince you say. What about the rest of your people? Why do you not try to escape to go back to your world?"

"It is an impossibility. My home was destroyed by a very powerful tyrant. The remnants of my people were hunted down like common animals and killed. My best friend died in my arms. My family and wife were murdered. As far as I know, I am the last of a once proud civilization." A hint of anguish crept into his voice as if the recollection still bothered him deeply.

"I know you probably don't want pity, so instead I'm going to help you out if I can. Starting today, your case will be investigated. I won't lie. It will probably be one of the most difficult things you will ever have to face. It will open up old wounds. Are you ready for this to be worked on?" There was a marked softness in the gruff tone of the Managing Editor.

"It is to be expected. I cannot hide from that fact. I am ready to proceed when you wish it to commence." Vegeta stated somberly.

"Sorry to burst in on you, but there's a picture we found in the files. We don't have a name or anything to go with the picture and it just showed up on my desk." Clark looked to his Chief and then held the photo up.

Vegeta looked up at the picture in hand and took it. Feeling the strength drain from him, he sat down as he stared at the picture. Clark and Perry both looked over at him and seen the color drain from the face as he shown what looked like a mix of fear and dread. This picture was of a person that he knew, in his true form.

Clark looked at him and then probed into the Saiyan's thoughts. "What is it? Do you know what's in this picture?"

Taking a sharp breath he nodded. "Where was this taken?"

Perry tried to lay a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Take it easy."

Clark looked at the address. "It came from the Vanders residence. It's a picture inside their home from yesterday. They said that it called your name and the house shook. What is it?"

Vegeta's gaze narrowed viciously. "That is my Master, Lord Valknar. He is a Baatezu Pit Fiend Devil. He's vile and cruel. You do not want to tangle with him. I have to go back there. I have to protect that family. Please sir, I don't ask much, but this once, please, let me go back."


	7. Valknar Raven

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Valknar Raven**_

Perry and Clark looked at the desperation on the Saiyan's face. What was it he knew that they didn't? It wasn't like the warrior to behave this way. Clark looked at Perry. "I've never seen him behave in this manner. Should I take him?"

The Editor-in-Chief shrugged. "We don't exactly print ghost stories here."

Clark nodded, agreeing with the older man. Vegeta though didn't seem to want to let it go. It was perplexing to note in the Saiyan. "Vegeta, there's nothing but a possible mishap with the photo. It's quite possibly just the flash or something that reflected making it look like that."

Vegeta shook his head ruefully once more. "You don't understand. This person or devil is pure evil. If you don't let me battle him, it's quite possible, those two will either become evil or they will be killed. This is not a joke or a fluke, that's him." The warrior's voice was firm in its tone. The problem was, he couldn't leave without the consent of the ones that were in charge of him. "Please Sir, let's check it out and if it is a fluke I'll be the first to admit it. I've dealt with Master before; I know what he's like."

Standing up, Perry looked at Vegeta's every move. "He's not lying Clark, something has him on edge and it must not be that nice if he's worked up over it. Think about it. He stopped a bullet in his hand. If he says its serious even to him, then it may be best to let him and Superman handle this Valknar person."

Looking at the Saiyan, he nodded. "I'll see about getting him to go along, but Superman doesn't exactly believe in the supernatural. It'll be a long shot to get him to go with Vegeta."

Listening quietly, the warrior knew that their conclusions would ultimately decide what if anything, they were going to do next. Clark would then motion the warrior out of the office as the two headed for the elevator bank. Taking the next one, he would go to the roof. "You bit your tongue well about my secret. As I said, I don't exactly believe in the supernatural. Ghosts and such are usually able to be explained. Because you have not given away my secret, I will help you in this one instance but it had better be legitimate."

Vegeta nodded and then waited for the Kryptonian to change. A swirling gust of wind and color would reveal the Man of Steel. Kal-El would offer a hand for the flight, but Vegeta shook his head. Leaping into the air, he would allow his ki to carry the warrior into the air higher. Following Superman out of the city and to the south, Vegeta then took the lead and with a burst of energy, he poured on the speed.

Superman looked at the smaller figure as he too sped up to match the pace of the Saiyan. Coming up beside him though, he noticed that Vegeta's gaze was focused ahead. "Are you sure you know where you're going?"

The Saiyan glanced over before his eyes would look ahead and narrow. "I know that energy anywhere and can track him from half way around the globe. If that isn't Master, then I don't know my own name. I can sense his life energy. However Valknar is not a living creature, so I'm looking for a void of energy instead. More, it has a feel of evil to it, pure, unhindered evil. Take your worst enemy ever and multiply it a hundred times. Then you'll know what Master is capable of."

This caught the Man of Steel's attention. If this Saiyan was going to fight this powerful entity, he wasn't sure anymore that this person or creature was a myth. "What exactly is a Baatezu Pit Fiend Devil anyway?"

Vegeta answered, but did not allow his sight to stray from side to side. "A Baatezu Pit Fiend Devil is second only to the high lords of the Nine Hells. They are honest, but can manipulate the truth to fit their needs. He may be in more human form when we first see him but do not be fooled. That guise is just a simple camouflage to his real form to keep others from suspecting what he really is. He is a creature of power and magic. Valknar's true form is about nine feet tall and very broad. He commands the power of hellfire and displays some elemental control."

Banking slightly to the west, Vegeta narrowed his eyes and then hovered in the air. Beneath them now was the Vanders residence and the kids were going to school. He did not want the young to be caught in the crossfire when the battle started. Only when they were gone would he land and then looked about. Vegeta's senses never failed him before. Slowly he encroached on the house. Holding his arm out to stop Superman's casual entrance, he started to turn his head only to see Jeremy come out of the house.

The detective had that distinctive sense about him. "There you are, wretched beast. I'm glad you saw fit to come back to your Master."

"I'm sorry…" Superman started but Vegeta cut him off briefly.

"That is not the detective, Sir. His energy is that of Valknar." Vegeta stepped forward and his posture went from defensive to aggressive in just a moment's notice. The warrior lowered his gaze and growled. "Quit being a coward Valknar, come out of hiding. You can't fool me by those amateurish techniques. I can sense you and your location."

"You had best bite your tongue slave." Jeremy's voice would change dramatically as the figure came forward. "Of course, you always had a problem with submission and speaking out. You are right though, this is a bit primitive of a disguise." Valknar stated as he departed from the detective's body and formed before the Man of Steel and the Saiyan. "How nice, you brought a guest."

Vegeta only narrowed his eyes as Superman caught the collapsing detective. Valknar stood up and looked at the warrior slave. The Dark Prince would stand his ground firmly as evidence of the man came to light before the Kryptonian. Superman looked on in disbelief. Vegeta's Master was indeed standing before them now. Valknar however would take his hand and flicked it a few times as a whip came to hand, spiked with barbs and covered with flame. "It's time you came home slave."

With the cracking of the whip, Superman was there in less than the eye could blink. With the whip wrapping around the Kryptonian's wrist, he felt the surge of agony wash through him. What was this whip made of? When Valknar released the whip from the Man of Steel, Superman was surprised to find that his wrist had not only been cut, but that it had been deeply. There had to be magic in it to wound him like this.

Vegeta stepped between Kal-El and Valknar. "You leave him out of this. The battle is between you and me; I expect it to be kept as such."

Valknar grinned as he moved toward the warrior. "I would like nothing better than to punish you for your defiance, slave. However you brought the other. His interruption will be paid back painfully upon you beast."

Superman looked at the laceration on his wrist and then looked back at Vegeta who was now confronting the entity. The two seemed to know each other but not on friendly terms. The searing pain still made his arm numb clear to the shoulder. Standing there, he would get Jeremy and Jenna inside for the time being while the warrior challenged the Pit Fiend Devil.

Glowering at Valknar, he spat reply. "I no longer belong to you. I belong to the Courts. You have no say in what happens to me."

The other man only grinned a cruel grin. "You wear my brand slave. The collar around your throat listens to my command and there is nothing you can do to attack me."

With the snap of the whip, it landed on Vegeta's back but instead of reeling from the pain, the look in the Saiyan Prince's eyes grew even more furious. As the warrior and the Baatezu circled each other, the warrior studied his opponent. Valknar would only watch, the hellfire whip brought back behind him. Vegeta was not a fool. He knew better than to charge in with the whip ready to lash. Instead he would draw it toward him in a mock attack.

Vegeta came up at the last moment allowing that razor whip to wrap around his wrist and then coming over top; he would grip the lash with his other hand as well and pulled it back. "You are not welcome here. Leave at once and go back to the Estate."

Valknar looked at the slave; he knew that the slave was right. Something here weakened him. He smiled again and then looked at the slave. "This time slave, you win. Next time, the tables will turn. Though I'm sure you'll want something from the Estate. I have your file at the Estate of everything that has happened. I'll give it to your friend under one condition."

Growling, Vegeta's tail bristled at the thought. "Let me guess. You'll give it to him if I stay at the Estate as your slave. Am I right?"

"It's your decision slave. Sacrifice yourself for the cause of truth and justice, or never truly know what went on that led to the day of Jason's murder. You, the Prince of Saiyans, the one that can unite three worlds together, can make that choice, no one else. I will look forward to your decision." Valknar laughed and then faded from sight.

Vegeta took the whip and threw it to the ground walking toward the fence. His arms crossed in angry thought, but he kept his temper in check as he stared out at the horizon again. Kal-El and the other two looked at each other. Jeremy and Jenna seemed to be back to themselves again thanks to the warrior slave.

Slowly the Kryptonian came out to the Saiyan and leaned on the fence with the warrior. Looking at the blood on the slave, he was beginning to appreciate the pain he had endured for a long time. If those scars upon him were from that whip, he could see how it could force such submission. "We should tend the wounds on your wrist, back, and hands."

Taking a deep breath the slave would look to his wrist and stared at it as if it were sore reminder of times past. Slowly the slave shook his head. "I don't want to go back, but the evidence that can clear me is there. There are a lot of questions that could be answered."

"We can still get the evidence from you not going back too." Superman stated with a touch of firmness in his throat. "He wants to torture you, keep you there as a slave."

Shaking his head, Vegeta slouched as he thought over the outcomes and possibilities, but it all led back inside that mansion. "No, there is no other way. If we want that file, I will have to go back. Valknar would maintain his word, but the cost is that I stay there until the courts settle on a verdict. Hopefully they'll make the right one."

Looking to the setting sun, the Saiyan warrior would watch it as if it were to be his last glimpse of the sun. "A warrior must do what is needed, not what is wanted no matter the cost." Vegeta finally stated as if all the years of knowledge and wisdom settled upon his shoulders. "I ask only of one favor."

Kal-El knew this choice had to be difficult for the slave beside him. He had the power to command Vegeta to not go. His gut wrenched at the thought of what awaited the Saiyan back at the Estate, but he couldn't deny the facts staring him in the face. "Name it and see it done."

Vegeta looked at him and then went inside the house to get a book. Coming back out, the thick, leather bound book was placed in the Kryptonian's hand. "Make sure that people know the truth about what happened. My battle lies at the Estate, yours is not fated so. I will be alright. It's not anything I haven't faced before and survived."

Standing away from everyone, Vegeta kicked into the air and launched for the heavens taking off like a comet across the skies toward the Estate. Only the warrior knew for certain what was lying ahead for him. He could not turn back now. Landing on the property near the mansion, Vegeta walked toward the door. Hearing Kal-El land behind him, the warrior went up to the steps and inside.


	8. Raven Estate

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Raven Estate**_

When Vegeta went inside, he looked to the familiar surroundings. Superman was not far behind as he looked at the grandeur of the mansion. It was not how he pictured it. From all outward appearances, it seemed a nice home. Then using a higher scope of vision, he would see it. The patterns of blood on the walls, the hidden holes that was patched over time were horrific. The more he looked, the more he was seeing the home as what it was, a hellish nightmare.

Turning the Saiyan would look at one specific door. Claw marks were still grooved into the wood where he'd been pushed down the stairs multiple times. Taking a deep breath, the warrior turned to the Man of Steel. "Welcome to my nightmare. Do not be fooled, it may look nice, but I would much rather be in prison than here."

Valknar came behind them. "So you have decided to return. Just submit to me now and I'll give your friend the file concerning your case."

Vegeta only looked down. He could not bring himself to put his life in the Baatezu's hands. He growled lightly and turned around. "I could never submit to you, Valknar. You know I can't."

Walking toward the fireplace, Valknar only grinned. "Then your case is going to be hard to prove without the cops getting permission to come in. One last chance to submit slave or it goes into the fire."

"I wish it were my original slave papers that you were burning." Vegeta turned to look at Kal-El and then turned back to Valknar. "You said if I returned you would give him the file. I have returned, Master, now uphold your end of the deal."

With the simple word, Valknar grinned and stepped from the fireplace. "That's right beast, you're my slave. You have served my family for generations. If not for that collar, you'd be dead right now."

Vegeta bit his tongue sharply. "Sometimes I wish I were, but I'm not going to give you that satisfaction of winning. You have taken from me everything I have ever cherished and loved. You are not going to get my life too. Hand him the file now as you said you would."

The Pit Fiend only narrowed his gaze and with a harsh backhand would strike the slave with such tremendous force that it sent the Saiyan into a wall. Vegeta growled from the blow but got up again. Superman tried to help the Saiyan up, but Vegeta refused the offer. Getting up himself, he confronted Valknar. "You forgot, Master. I will not break. You can torture, starve, and work the hell out of me, but I will not quit."

With a smile, Valknar approached the Saiyan, placing the file in the hands of the Kryptonian. Then he would clinch a fist and that's when Vegeta again fought for breath. Clawing at the collar the slave struggled against its choking grip. When Valknar released him, Vegeta gasped lightly and then charged the Baatezu. Before he could make contact, Vegeta's world went black.

Superman stepped in to check on the fallen warrior only to be stopped short by Valknar. "It is my slave. I will treat it as I see fit. Take your file and go."

The Man of Steel would slip out and placed the file in a safe place before he would come back. By the time he got back though, Valknar had a short chain attached to the collar of the slave. Superman looked at Valknar. "Why him, what do you want with Vegeta?" His deep baritone voice boomed through the room.

"It is none of your concern. All you need to know is that the slave is going to be serving me. Since his life is not in jeopardy, he has to stay on my property. It is the agreement made from where he was transported from." Valknar would hand over another file. Though the original papers were in the Courts, Valknar held two documents concerning the slave. One was the papers of legal capture and enslavement. The other was called the Slave Agreement.

It indicated that all slaves that reached the Ghost's Lair were then given a choice of freedom or further captivity. It said all slaves but one, the slave that was lying unconscious on the floor. Kal-El looked at Vegeta again and then to the papers. There had to be something else. Something had to surface. Just when it seemed hopeless, a gust of wind would flutter through papers and that is when the Kryptonian seen it.

Lifting a paper, it stated the agreement of the Slave Rescue Mission. Headed by a man named Tojar, the Man of Steel read over the paper. Then he found the way to take the slave from the home. "If a slave is severely abused or in life threatening conditions, that slave may be confiscated and the rights of the owner revoked unless awarded again by the court of that country or realm by unanimous decision."

Valknar looked at Superman and snarled but again, the Baatezu's hands were tied. As the Last Son of Krypton leaned down to snap the chain, Valknar would retreat to the kitchen. He would have to think of another way to capture and hold the Saiyan. As they departed the Estate though, the Pit Fiend would only give a cruel grin. Gently the warrior was lifted to the Vanders'home where Kal-El would lay the warrior down on the couch.

Jeremy looked at Superman and then to the unconscious figure. "So this'Valknar' had possessed me? It makes sense since I cannot remember much. The file you brought over really gives insight to why Vegeta does not run from the place. However this other document you just brought us would give us a lot of help in keeping Vegeta out of that home."

Jenna and Jeremy would then pull out the pictures of the horrific conditions they had found the slave. With emaciation, cuts, bruises, and more, it was amazing that he was still alive, let alone in fighting condition. Superman's gaze turned to the warrior that was starting to come around once more. A breath caught in his chest as he roused and started to move. The Kryptonian moved near the Saiyan's side once more. "Take it easy, you were hit pretty hard."

Vegeta only growled lightly as he pushed himself up. "Not nearly as hard as he could have. Look at the files for the latest incident. He has a nasty habit of twisting and contorting the truth. He said he'd give a file; he did not say that he would give the right one."

They would skim through and then looked up to Vegeta. "You're right. The last incident has been omitted from the file that he gave."

Slowly the warrior stood up. "Then my task is not done. I have to go back."

Superman looked at Vegeta. "You would be treated with cruel torment. I cannot let you return to that place. Let me go instead."

Scoffing lightly, the warrior's head lowered and turned so slightly. "Perhaps you should know something about me then. I am a Saiyan. The more I fight, the more powerful the opponent, the more powerful I become when allowed I am allowed to heal fully. This means that these scuffles, the beatings he has been giving me, will only serve to make me stronger. Don't worry about me, I'll get the evidence."

Kal-El still did not like the idea. He also knew he could command the slave to do whatever he wanted. Still, Vegeta was right. They needed the evidence for the case. As much as he did not like it, he would look to the warrior once more. "Are you sure you can get it?"

"I can get it." Vegeta stated confidently. His gaze narrowed as he stood back up. "It's going to take more than a knock against a wall to keep this warrior down. You should not have interfered. Doing that only makes it harder to get him to let down his guard. No matter how painful it looks, do not help me. Do I make myself clear?"

The Kryptonian listened. He did not know what was more aggravating, the tone of voice or the seeming arrogance. The accented voice also made him sound too proud. There was certainly no way he could let the collared Saiyan go back. How were they going to get the proof though if Vegeta did not return to the Estate? Finally, he felt as the warrior must have in the decision of returning to the Estate in the first place. It was difficult to say the least. "Alright, go. There seems no stopping you anyway. I will say that I think you are a fool though."

Vegeta snorted lightly. "If we had done it right the first time, we wouldn't be in this predicament. I have no choice if you want to see the outcome of this verdict with any sort of unbiased decision."

Getting up, the warrior would turn and head for the door once more. Flickering from sight now, the slave would land back on the Estate. When he went back inside, Valknar only grinned. "I knew you wouldn't stay away for long. No, you're going to earn the privilege of having those papers handed over."

He knew who it was without even turning around. "We had a deal Master. I return for the documents to the case. I mean the incident that happened between Mistress Rachael and Lord Jason."

Circling around the Saiyan, the Baatezu only grinned and clipped the leash to the slave's collar. "Oh you'll get it, when I decide. Besides, your friend isn't here to collect it. I also did not say anything about letting you go either."

Vegeta's gaze only stared straight ahead. "If Master thinks I'm scared, you would be severely mistaken. I know of you and your tactics and have for many years. As for not having someone to come pick them up, well, that has yet to be decided."

Valknar grinned. "You are still the feisty one even all these years aren't you? Most would have broken by now slave, but you are a Saiyan aren't you? Yes, I was reading up on your race a bit. You gain strength every time you are beaten and brought back to health."

The Saiyan gave his trademark smirk as he heard that bit of information. "Did you just now figure it out, Master? All these years and you and the others that have hurt me in some way have only made me stronger in the long run. As I said the Courts have my papers. I am no longer property of the Raven Estate."

Certainly the warrior had to be joking. He scrounged quickly through the file folders and shoved the bookcase down making it shatter into pieces. Gripping the Saiyan by the throat, the warrior growled. "You will tell me where that file is."

Vegeta only grinned. "You do not have the upper hand anymore Master. It has been taken from you like you took my freedom from me. How does it feel? Does it make you angry, confused? How about when you killed my wife? You would be wrong if you thought I would tell you where they were."

He couldn't believe it. All this time having carefully made sure that the Saiyan could not escape his grasp, Valknar would throw the slave against the wall. The Baatezu was furious as he stalked the warrior. "I am still in command of you beast. I will get those papers back and then I will take my sweet, slow time in torturing you."

Vegeta felt the dizzying blow from being slammed into the wall. His body ached, but he still forced himself to rise up again. "This time you have nothing to hold me here. I have everything you want. I may be a slave by law, but I am still the Prince of Saiyans. On my world I was not only the strongest, I am also a master tactician. It'll take more than this to stop me from fighting monsters like you."

Completely enraged, the Baatezu charged at Vegeta again, but this time the Saiyan was ready. With an upward flick of his fingers, a heavy mist started to form around Valknar and when the Pit Fiend went through, he did not come back out. Vegeta turned and looked around once more. Taking the papers, he knew his time was limited before Valknar found a way back, but he had to get out of this house.

Taking a deep breath the warrior headed for the door and gripping the needed documents, he would check them to make sure. All the notes, numbers, and other incriminating information had been gathered on a few simple hand written documents in Rachael's penmanship. Nodding, Vegeta looked up in time to see Superman landing on the premises.

"Where is Valknar at?" Kal-El asked looking around expecting to see an extremely angry Baatezu Pit Fiend come charging out at any moment.

"Master took a trip to Ravenloft. However I don't think he likes it too much. It's going to take him some time to get back." Vegeta stated without missing a beat. It was all truth, though how Valknar was transported remained only a secret kept between him and the mansion that loomed behind him.

Vegeta looked to the Kryptonian. "My mission has been accomplished." He stated handing the file to the Man of Steel. "Is there anything else that is required at this time? If not, I would like something to eat and drink."

Looking at the papers that were given to him, Superman would read them over quickly. Everything Vegeta had said was true. He was innocent of this crime and enslaved for just the sheer want of having the warrior in captivity. Certainly, the courts would clear him of the charges now and hopefully set the warrior free.

"Don't get your hopes up. I have been close before only to have them ripped to shreds and then they'd toss me back into such a place. I won't celebrate until I'm actually free of this collar once and for all." Vegeta coldly stated to the lack of an answer from the Kryptonian.

A long black car would pull up as a bald man would step out. Broad shouldered and dressed nicely, the man would come to Vegeta. "Nicely done…Vegeta is it? Yes, I think so. I have been following your case for some time now. How would you like to live with me? I have more than enough room. You would also get the best lawyers as well to represent you."

Scoffing, Vegeta backed from Lex Luthor. "I would rather shoot myself in the head with a bullet. I have a feeling that you'd be no better than what my Master was. Who are you anyway?"

Superman stepped aside, raising a brow at the nerve of the Saiyan. He certainly did not lack in bold confidence. When the two started talking, the Man of Steel couldn't believe how direct his comments were. More, he didn't hesitate on shooting down an offer from a business tycoon like Luthor. Maybe there was more to this warrior than he thought.

"I would not expect you to know me seeing as how you were kept in isolation for so many years. I am Lex Luthor, a self-made billionaire. I try to help those that are more down and…" Lex had not expected to be interrupted by the Saiyan.

"Drop it, Sir. You're lying through your teeth. You want me to get something that you want. You want me as your personal slave because you think I would be easier to push around. Am I right?" Vegeta put it point blank. His temper was flared but he was not an idiot. He had seen right through the deception. Everything about him was screaming of such a blatant attempt at conning him.

Luthor looked at Superman then back to him. "I suppose you worship the Kryptonian then. You were told by him to watch out for me weren't you?"

With much disgust, Vegeta shook his head. "I don't need to be told by him or anyone when I'm being lied to. Please do me a favor and jump in front of a speeding vehicle. It might be an improvement to your looks."

His temper soured, Vegeta jumped into the air and took off. The Kryptonian looked at Lex as well, his tone dropped in apprehension. "Vegeta is a lot smarter than you realize. I think being a slave has opened his eyes a lot more than either of us could even begin to imagine. Leave him alone."

After Superman had departed after the Saiyan, Luthor only smiled. "Don't worry; you will be serving me soon enough Vegeta. As for you Superman, oh I expect more rounds with you."

Getting into the car, he would head back to his office. Going to the top floor, he looked out over Metropolis. It was a time he would relish in. However there was an unexpected occurrence. He had caught sight of the look in the black eyes. Those eyes were not just angry; they were furious and deeply mysterious.


	9. A New Master

_**Chapter 8**_

_**A New Master**_

Lex Luthor looked out at the city skyline and swirled wine in the goblet as he looked over the case from the Supreme Court. What would the alien do that Superman would not? That was an easy question to answer. Vegeta was a warrior, a naturally born fighter. If he could pit Saiyan against Kryptonian, the Saiyan just might have the upper hand. Nothing would make the multi-billionaire happier than to see the Man of Steel bested by one of his own schemes. Now the question remained how to get the Saiyan under his control.

Looking over the court record, Luthor would sit back in his chair. It would not be too difficult to get the transfer if he played his cards right. Ordering the car to be brought around, he would meet the limousine. Getting in, the car pointed toward Washington D.C. This was going to be easier than taking candy from a baby.

Vegeta peered out the apartment window as he lowered his head. Something was off, almost unsettling. Clark came to the warrior and gently broke into his thoughts. "You seem a bit distant. Want to tell me what you're thinking of?"

Nodding, the warrior kept his gaze peered to the direction of the Luthor towers. "That man is not there. He's on the move, headed south."

Turning his head slightly, the disguised hero would turn his x-ray vision toward the towers. Unfortunately, Lex had lined it with lead that frustrated him. Looking back at Vegeta, the warrior again piqued his interest. "You said he wasn't there. How do you know? Do you have vision powers?"

"No, Sir. I can feel his energy. When I met him briefly, I could feel it. He has an energy of evil, malice, hate, and anger. It is like a fingerprint. Just like, you have the same energy as Superman. Once I get a feel of a person's energy, I can track their movements even if they are on the opposite side of the planet." Backing from the glass, he went to sit on the floor by the couch.

The Kryptonian looked at the slave that lingered in his apartment. It was interesting how the slave explained it. A person that could track another naturally was extremely rare, if not unheard of. "What energy to you track exactly?" It was not the first time Kal-El heard him speak of this energy. Now it gained his curiosity.

How could he explain it? Vegeta took a deep breath and then tucked his head in thought as his brow furrowed. It was something that came naturally to him. The warrior did not expect to be asked to explain how he did it. "Are you familiar with life energy at all?"

Clark nodded once. "The Far East believes in that. They call it chi."

Vegeta nodded. "Chi is the energy inside all living things. What I sense is known as ki. Ki is the energy outside of the body, like the aura. That's what I sense, that's the energy I can feel and track. My race had learned how to wield it in a variety of ways."

"How many of your kind are left?" Only the Kryptonian could know the pain of losing a planet. In a way, he was glad he now has someone to talk to about it, but he would never wish for something like this to happen.

The warrior shook his head. "So far I have not felt the energy of another Saiyan. As far as I can tell, I am the last. After my time in Jronia…" Vegeta turned his attention to other things. "I would rather not speak of it, if Sir does not mind."

"No, you don't have to speak of it. I can understand where you're coming from." Clark stated with almost certainty.

Shaking his head, Vegeta turned and moved to a corner to sit there for a time. "I doubt anyone can understand where I come from. The recollections, the pain…" His eyes closed in agonized memory.

Clark neared the Saiyan slowly, coming to realization how much the warrior was withholding from public knowledge. Perry had been right. Vegeta seemed too timid to be the murderer. Whatever happened in that home and in Jronia seemed to have taken its toll on the Saiyan. The fact that Vegeta still tried to fight after all these many years was respectable at the least. The Kryptonian knew he could not even begin to imagine the suffering this lone soldier was confronted with on a daily basis.

"May I ask you something a bit personal? I know your position as slave says you have to answer, but I don't want to intrude if it gets too personal." Clark wondered how the Saiyan would take it. From what he had heard and read thus far, where Vegeta had been was worse than being on Apokolypse. His leeriness was well warranted, the skittishness from years of having to defend himself.

Vegeta took a deep breath and looked over. "That would be a first time one of my handlers or owners even took my own thoughts and feelings into consideration. What do you wish to know?" He knew where this could lead; he just didn't care at the moment.

"You seem very timid, perhaps too timid. Were you ever broken to this level of being, I don't know, tame?" Kal-El knew this was a touchy subject, but he was more curious than not about the behavior of this slave.

"No, I was never 'broken' as you put it. I still have my fighting spirit. This war right now is a different war. It takes cunning and tactics more than it does muscle. If I act too timid then I might as well be broken. If I act too aggressively, then my chances of getting this collar off go down to about nothing. It's a delicate balance and there are just times I want to rest and relax." Vegeta seemed appreciative to actually be able to explain his mannerisms. It was rather refreshing. His gaze turned back toward the window and he narrowed his gaze. "He's stopped at the Supreme Court."

The Kryptonian would look at the warrior and for a moment wondered who he was talking about. Then it clicked. He was talking about Lex having stopped down there. "That could be a bad thing."

Vegeta stood up and nodded, going back to the window. "This would be the third change of hands since being placed in the care of the Courts. If he gets his wish about having me in his place, I dread what may come if he were successful in convincing them. I would not be able to fight the commands or him should I be given to him."

Changing in a furling of color, he would look to Vegeta. "Well then, let's see if I can persuade them to think otherwise. I do tend to have quite the influence."

The warrior shook his head. "No, I already have a feeling how this will turn out and whether your there or not will not make a difference. To them you are also an alien but because of your service you were given the same rights as them. I have been a slave for years. Humans tend to resent change in anything. After my last outburst, they may not even take your words to consideration. I will have to tread carefully around Luthor, but there is one thing for certain. He thinks he is above the law, not to mention smarter than everyone else, myself included. I will have to outsmart him to have any lasting effect. As I said, it's a war. This is just another battle in that fight."

Superman could not believe the warrior's words. Would he just give up like that? When he heard the Saiyan's reasoning, it started to make sense. "If you cannot fight against your handlers or their commands, how to you plan on thwarting Luthor? It seems too ill planned for it to work."

Slowly the warrior slave nodded. "It does seem too ill planned, but it's not. What most do not realize is that there are often ways to fight back without actually exchanging blows. As I said before, I am a Master Tactician. I will find a way out of his grasp. Besides, you would not have gotten there in time. He's already leaving and he may have the documents that would force my going with him."

Superman was simply appalled at what he was hearing. He knew Vegeta hated the man as much as he did, but what he didn't know was how hard it was for the warrior to bite his tongue and follow court orders. They were his Masters and Mistresses now. They determined who was best at handling the slave to their needs or whims. "You really have no control over this situation do you?"

Vegeta shook his head. There was little to nothing he could do. He would have to ride this out. In the meantime, he went to the kitchen and got himself a glass of water and something to eat. Sitting down once more, he would eat as if it were a last meal. He never knew when his next meal would be, nor from where. Also, he knew the importance of keeping Superman's identity a secret. "What is your real name? Superman can't be it. That is more like a nickname. Clark certainly is not it, it's an adopted name."

Pulling off his glasses, he leaned against the doorway. "Kal-El is my real name. You deduce things rapidly. Ever thought of working with the law and using your abilities for the greater good?"

Vegeta scoffed lightly. "As far as I have seen, it's nothing more than a cruel joke as Jronia was. They'll promise you anything you want to hear, and do the complete opposite. Your criminals get better treatment from the law than I ever have. You asked a few days back, why I never called for help. There are two reasons. First, there is nothing you could have done to pull me out of there without my collar activating. Second, until you shown up, I had no idea you even existed. I was kept isolated from the rest of the world save to get groceries from the market on the corner about two miles away. Even then I was commanded to silence, timed, and tracked. Any deviation from it made it easier for them to find reasons to further my torment."

The taller man nodded only once, finally understanding the reason behind the Saiyan's leery movements. After Vegeta moved to the bedroom, Clark would step back to the living room and then gave a deep breath. The more he learned of Vegeta's situation, the more complicated it was becoming. The collar itself seemed to have a technology in it beyond human advancement. The fact that it did not trigger all the time and activation was short; it was enough to keep the Saiyan from adapting to the collar's effects.

Using his telescopic vision, he would scan for Luthor's car. Finding it on the way to his apartment, he slicked back his hair and put the glasses on. It was not long before Lex would make his appearance, knocking on the door. Going to it, Vegeta came out of the room and stared at the entrance as if in knowing dread. Kal-El hesitated a moment as the knock came again to the barrier as Vegeta lowered his head and braced.

When the door was opened, Lex stood there with leash in hand and a document. "I believe you have my slave. The Supreme Court has made him mine to own. Meaning I am not a mere handler, I am his Master."

Clark held Vegeta back momentarily then took the paper to read it. It was official. The Courts had transferred their ownership of the slave to Luthor. Vegeta moved around the taller figure. "Thank you, sir, for your hospitality. It shall not soon be forgotten." Taking a deep breath, Vegeta looked at the leash with prominent disgust and he did not have to ask how his new Master thought of him.

In one deft motion the leash was clipped to the Saiyan's collar and when Vegeta tried to shake hands with the reporter, he found it yanked upon. Turning, Vegeta's brow furrowed from the rude interruption. Lex however, did not care. "You're mine now to do my every bid."

Clark knew that the warrior was now in dangerous grounds. There was no telling what Lex would have the warrior do, but he knew from experience it wasn't going to be good. By the Courts giving up authority on the slave, they now had no control where he went, or what was done to him. Vegeta's treatment now lay in the hands of a clever criminal that was as power hungry as he was greedy.

When the lead was pulled again on the slave, it forced Vegeta's compliance to follow. After getting into the limousine, Vegeta took to sitting by the tinted window and stared out of the car. Luthor looked at Vegeta and smiled lightly. Any time he got what he wanted, made him happy. "Harsh treatment does not have to be given. All you have to do is obey my commands and you will be treated with a considerate hand. Disobey, and I'll make your life miserable."

Vegeta looked down lightly and let out a deep breath. "Yes, Master, I understand."

Lex though would not remove the leash. When they pulled up to the Luthor Towers, Vegeta looked up at the tall buildings. Inwardly it felt as if he had been kicked in the gut. Outwardly, he put on a more stoic appearance. Another pull on the leash again directed him inside a place that was to be his new home. Vegeta hated it.


	10. Conspiracies

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Conspiracies**_

The moment Lex and Vegeta entered the top floor of the skyscraper; Vegeta was greeted by huge windows that allowed such a view. Narrowing his eyes, he knew the more grand the home he was in, the worse the treatment often became. Lex removed the leash from the collar and then smiled. "It's quite the view isn't it slave?"

Vegeta turned to face his owner head on, his brow furrowed as Luthor stepped up to the windows and spread his arms wide. "I own over seventy-five percent of this city, and now I can add you to my collection. However, you will have to abide my commands no matter what they may be. If I tell you to get my coffee, you will get my coffee. If I tell you to kill, you will kill."

Growling soft and low under his breath, Vegeta's gaze turned and followed Lex to his desk. "If you think I'm that easy to control, you're in for a surprise."

Luthor only smiled. "I know of your status as a warrior, so I expect a fighter of excellent caliber. On the same expectation, I know your collar will keep you in line. So long as I am your Master, I expect obedience."

Scowling lightly, the Saiyan turned and then looked at the room a bit more. It was large and spacious up on this floor. The single step in a half circle would hold his new Master's desk. Lex stood up and moved to Vegeta's side, before gripping the collar. "You have been around Superman. I want to know who he really is."

Vegeta raised a brow and looked toward the man holding his collar. "His name is Kal-El."

Luthor was about to say something when Vegeta's response caught him off guard. "I know his real name. I was speaking of his secret identity."

Tilting his head a bit, the Saiyan warrior felt the collar tug on his neck a bit. "He did not say who he was to me and I didn't have the presence of mind to ask."

Frustrated, Luthor pressed the Saiyan away. "Of course, the Kryptonian would not show a slave his identity. However now that you are here in my home, I think it would be time to put your services to use. I want strong black coffee up here in about five minutes and then take to a corner so that you're not under foot during the meeting."

Scoffing lightly, the warrior would turn his head away in disgust. "As you command, Master." He stated with a tinge of hate in his voice. Headed down to the floor with the break room, he would get the coffee brewed and back up to the office. The same time he entered, he noticed several others dressed in business suits also going into the room. Once the coffee had been poured and placed on a side table, he would retreat to a corner and there he stood more at parade rest, except that his head was tucked and his eyes lowered.

One of the men looked over at the Saiyan and then to Luthor. "Is it safe to discuss business around him?"

Luthor looked at Vegeta and nodded. "He is my new slave and will be commanded to silence about any business discussed here in this room."

With that said, they would begin their meeting, as the Saiyan remained silent as the other men talked of money and weapons. Hearing the chink of a mug, his gaze lifted to the hand that held it. However the warrior was not about to say anything about the weapons they were wanting to buy and sell. To him, they were primitive and ineffective.

This meeting would last for a couple of hours before the papers were signed and an agreement was made. After they left, Vegeta's gaze turned to the door. "Master should keep better company."

Whipping around, Luthor took the Saiyan up by the shirt and hoisted him into the air. "You are nothing but property. I could have you killed for such talk and not have to do anything but pay a small fine for your carcass. You are mine now slave, remember your place."

Vegeta growled in Lex's grip. With his feet in the air, he bent his legs slightly to keep himself hoisted as if he were at the tycoon's grip but his gaze turned toward the window. "How do you plan to beat Superman, Sir?" Vegeta asked as calm and level as he would have if nothing had happened. He had to play this right if he were going to outsmart this person. Then again, Lex was child's play to what he had already triumphed.

The executive's green eyes looked at Vegeta at first as if about to kill him, watching for reaction. Vegeta's steady gaze was dark and mysterious, yet they shown no fear. Lex smiled, letting him down. "I know you are a warrior, and born to fight, are you not? That alien is not going to go down so easily. Doomsday did it once, but it was a temporary measure. After all, it's not every day that I get to hold the Prince of a country, much less a planet under my every whim."

"Skip the theatrics and monologue. I am not interested in past stories or the needlessly lengthy descriptions of your arrogance." Vegeta stated rather harshly in return. He had been under an owner like Luthor it was no longer even entertaining to the warrior.

Lex smiled as he let the Saiyan down to his feet again. "You don't even care if your life is threatened. Never have I had that reaction when I have laid out that card. You might prove useful to me after all." Luthor walked around the Saiyan like a person would examine cattle. "You're more than a warrior, you are a trained killer, aren't you?"

Vegeta turned around and looked at Luthor. "Is this going anywhere?" The Dark Prince was starting to grow irritated. This person was not the commanding figure that Valknar had been, nor as demanding as some of his other Masters. Sensing out his new owner, he measured up his opponent as being weak. Vegeta either determined that if he threw this man out the window, the Man of Steel would catch Lex, or find himself splattered on the sidewalk far below. The latter would be most amusing to the warrior.

Walking back to his desk, Luthor sat down and motioned the Saiyan to come closer. After the Saiyan moved to the front of the desk, Lex would lean back in his chair. "Kryptonite is a piece of Superman's home world. Its level of specific radiation is lethal to the Kryptonian leaving us unaffected. There is a sample in my drawer that I will give you to somehow get it upon him and secure it so even he cannot remove it."

Scoffing lightly, he furrowed a brow. "You have no plan that will work if that is the level of your anticipated ease. He is much more intelligent than that, and the moment he gets around it, he'll feel the effects and that will warn him."

This surprised the new owner. "I thought you had a mind for it. You are a trained killer. However, I did not mention the last part. If you do not succeed, I will see that you will not see the light of day again. Therefore, its either you succeed and continue living in lofty conditions, or fail and you disappear. When do you want to start this 'mission', slave?"

"I will start immediately. Open the window, I'll show myself out." Vegeta stated headed for the bay windows.

Lex would pull out the small lead box and tied it to the slave's collar, upon the back. Holding the slave still, he tightened the grip, forcing the front of the black band to the Saiyan's throat. Leaning closer to the Saiyan's ear, he almost whispered. "Remember, if you fail this, I can make your life a living hell. You are after all, my property. I bought you, I own you legally. I will not see my investment wasted on a disappointment like you."

Furrowing a brow, Vegeta tensed his neck to keep the steel from digging into his throat. "I may be under your command, but I am not going to be pushed. Overstep the bounds with me on dishonorable commands, and you will find yourself in reverse position. Do not think for once that I like nor want to obey an owner like you. The obsession you have with killing a person like Kal-El is just despicable. The only reason I will even find him is to get away from you. Open the window and I will take my leave."

Lex twisted the collar a bit more. "You will abide whatever command I give you beast. You will kill him. Do you understand this?"

Vegeta held his tongue. It was against his code as a warrior to lie. It was also against his beliefs to kill a person that did nothing but respect him for whom he was. Lex Luthor however was starting to grate on his nerves and make him ill tempered. Luthor released his collar and then opened the window. Vegeta did not waste time. Running at the opening, he would leap out into a freefall. His arms spread wide out and back as if he were a falcon when he pulled up and kicked his ki energy up for flight.

Vegeta arched toward the Daily Planet building and landed on top. When he got to the entrance of the globe, he would slip silently down the stairwell and then moved to the City Room. When he looked around, he seen the office he had been before. Headed for the office, the warrior opened the door slowly. "May I ask permission to enter?" He was not going to be rude to one of the people that had taken his thoughts to consideration.

Perry White looked up. "You work for Luthor now don't you? No friend of him is welcome here."

Furrowing a brow, the warrior stepped in and closed the door. "You may want this information. He wants me to kill Superman. Attached to the back of my collar is a lead box containing kryptonite. I will not have my hands soiled by his dishonorable deeds. Will you help me with this predicament? I promise, no harm will come to you or your friends."

The Editor-in-Chief moved behind the Saiyan and noted the box lashed to the collar as it had been indicated. "I will help you. What do you need?"

After a couple hours of going over details in written word so as not to chance being heard, Perry and Vegeta would soon have a plan worked out. Then he would call Clark Kent to get Superman to the office as soon as he could. Once the call went out, Vegeta turned and backed from the window and waited.

They would not be waiting long when the sudden gust of wind would announce the arrival of the Man of Steel. When Superman finally had the chance to look around, he noticed Vegeta. When the Kryptonian tried to near him however, the Saiyan backed up shaking his head as if warning him not to come closer. Perplexed at the warrior's behavior, Kal-El looked at Perry in question.

"There's a lead box tied to the back of his collar. It contains kryptonite. My guess would be that he is trying to prevent you from harm. Vegeta did promise no harm would come to my friends or me. He knows how valuable you are to this city and my guess would be that he's returning a favor, or he doesn't like Luthor as his Master." Perry stated as he kept his gaze on the Saiyan.

Superman looked over at Vegeta. "Clark told me what happened. He mentioned how you would not forget his kindness toward you."

Vegeta nodded only once. "I meant every word, Sir. I am a warrior and I gave my word. I will not break it. Luthor wants you dead. If there is even a slight chance of making your body go into the equivalent of the mammalian dive reflex, then we may have a chance at outsmarting him. Just because I'm owned by him legally, does not mean I have to like it."

Perry turned his head slightly, his brow furrowing. "What do you mean by the mammalian dive reflex? What exactly is it?"

The Saiyan turned his head, his black eyes lifting just slightly. "It's an effect that happens when the body is submerged in ice cold water suddenly. It shocks the system into a temporary shut-down."

"So it would resemble death without killing the person, by slowing their heart and breathing to almost non-existent. It sounds like a plan. Lex though knows that kryptonite is what would kill me though." Superman stated looking at the Saiyan. "If I go through with this, I would expect you know a way to incorporate that without me actually being affected?"

Vegeta gave a knowing grin. "Lead crystal, heated to just a thin sheet over the rock ought to do the trick without giving it away. If it is done properly, it would coat the kryptonite without taking away texture or feel of the rock while at the same time cutting off the radiation that harms you. Remember not all battles are won by physical combat. Often the war is won with tactics and cunning over muscle."

The Editor would look at the both of them. "I can observe, and print the paper declaring your death, and just attach it to the Saiyan's collar. He can be the messenger to Luthor and maybe he'll let Vegeta out of being owned by him."

Scoffing lightly, Vegeta furrowed a brow. "He does not wish to see me released to another's care. His greed will not allow such a thing. To him I am nothing but expendable property. He may be able to make my life a living hell, but he forgets that it could turn around and bite him too."

Perry White sat down upon the corner of his desk. "So then how do you plan to fight back if you can't strike him or leave his property without his consent?"

Vegeta turned around, looking out the door, and Superman then realized the lead box attached to the back of the black collar. With his head tucked lightly, he was obviously not thrilled. Kal-El would hear the heavy release of a sigh come from the warrior. Stepping closer, he would place a hand upon the Saiyan's shoulder. Once contact was made, he could feel Vegeta lightly cringe under the touch. "You need my death Vegeta; I will work with you on that."


	11. Demands

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Demands**_

Vegeta took off shortly after the small meeting at the Daily Planet. Landing on the top of the next tallest building, Vegeta would flare up a ki blast in hand. With a light growl, he would fire a shot off into a deserted park, lighting up the sky with a blast that looked like a second sun. The boom of the explosion would indicate the fierce battle about to begin in the city of Metropolis.

Lex felt the tower tremble under the force of the shockwave from the blast. The skies lit up in a brilliance of white and orange as if watching a sun touching the horizon. People stopped and looked toward the sound of the explosion. From the skies, it looked as if all of Metropolis stood still. Vegeta stood his ground as he waited for the appearance of the Man of Steel. If one thing was going to happen during this battle, Vegeta was not going to allow innocent people get in the crossfire.

Superman turned his head, seeing the explosion himself as he banked north and raced toward it. Half way there though, Vegeta raised his hand again and fired into the air another blast of intense energy. Dodging this blast, he took a moment to realize this power was more intense than Darkseid's omega beams. The Kryptonian had fought powerful opponents, but never had he gone against a Saiyan, even though he was almost an entire foot shorter than he was.

When Kal-El hovered above the air, he looked down into the intense and dark gaze of the Saiyan below. Superman also noticed that Vegeta was calm, perhaps too calm. It was the mark of a very powerful veteran fighter. Vegeta may not even need the kryptonite, not with the power and strength displayed. A gust of wind whipped up, but then the Saiyan took to the air.

If Vegeta were not powerful enough already, the warrior then seemed to set in position and with a flickering of golden rays, his brow furrowed, his gaze a brilliant emerald green. The warrior's hair turned golden and the aura around him flashed with lightening. With the level two Super Saiyan now emerged, the warrior had to make this flawless. When Vegeta lifted his gaze, he looked at Superman, then beyond to the Luthor towers.

With the bitter taste of having to call that man Master in his mouth, he was starting to form a plan how to defeat that calloused and selfish man. For now though, he had to battle this person to fulfill the demands of his new owner. Gazing back at the Kryptonian, the motion would be too quick to follow with human eyes. Vegeta moved to hyperspace only to reappear above Superman and with his hands clenched one in the other, would deliver a resounding blow.

The blow would send the Man of Steel hurtling toward the ground. Thirty feet above the ground, the Last Son of Krypton would catch himself. He did not expect it to be so powerful. He also did not expect the Saiyan to be so fast. This was not like any other opponent he had ever faced before. Looking up, he would see the warrior set up another attack. Only after the people cleared the area, would Vegeta fire on him.

The blast hit Superman head on, his body pinned against the cement as the ball of energy exploded. When he came out of it, Vegeta was already on the move, but it felt as if he were putting on more of a show than anything. The warrior was not attacking with all he had. The power would have been much more intense if he were. When the blast let up, he found the street had been cracked and buckled. Even more astounding was the fact that the Saiyan did not seem fazed by the amount of energy that had been displayed.

When Vegeta lowered his hand, he looked back toward the towers. A low growl gripped his throat as he displayed his displeasure. The longer he was in that man's grip; he knew the more likely Luthor would use his power to throw the world into a dark and tyrannical place. After having lived his life in the grips of a tyrant, he was not about to let it happen here either. Looking back at Superman, he lowered down to the street. "This is ridiculous. I am a warrior, not some other person's puppet. You are too honorable to fight and too many innocents would be caught in the crossfire. I have unfinished business to take care of. Don't follow me."

Superman looked up at Vegeta, getting to his feet. "What of the plan?" Concern was starting to etch the Kryptonian's brow.

"Luthor thinks he can control me. He thinks that my being his slave gives him a free pass to use my powers against his enemies. I have a strict code of honor Kal-El, and no fool is going to try to manipulate me otherwise, least of all him. If we go through with this plan, he will keep using me for bigger and bigger obstacles until he achieves world domination. I have seen two planets under tyrannical rule. This one will not suffer the same fate, not as long as I have breath left in my body." Vegeta seemed worked up and finally he launched to the skies and sped toward the Luthor Towers.

This news left the Man of Steel almost speechless, but deep down; he knew Vegeta's words stung with the truth. He followed the warrior up to the bay windows at the top of the towers with his telescopic vision then keyed in his superhearing. The swooshing of the windows would open as Vegeta landed inside. Then he would catch the argument within.

Lex was fuming. "I told you to kill the Kryptonian. You dare defy my orders, my commands?" Turning he would look at Vegeta in an angry tone.

"Your commands go against the warrior code and I'm through listening to tyrants like you giving me orders. Never again will you give me a command." Vegeta stated, his hands clinched in fists.

"You are my slave. You have to do as I want or your collar activates. Of course your little defiance can be forgiven if you get back out there and do what you were commanded in the first place." Lex was oblivious to the danger that lurked in close proximity. Turning to face the window, he faced away from the warrior, only to turn back around and find Vegeta with his hand outstretched. Before he could utter a word, he found himself in the crushing grip of the warrior.

"Release me to Clark Kent. Give me back to him out of the 'generosity of your heart'. If you do this, I'll consider letting you live and resist the temptation of throwing you out the window." Vegeta narrowed his gaze watching Luthor. Lex stared at the Saiyan with fear in his gaze. It was certainly an unexpected attack. It was almost humiliating. Lex was almost to the point of having to call his arch nemesis for help. What irony this was. The thought of giving Vegeta back to Clark was an unthinkable notion.

Vegeta tightened his grip, siphoning off Luthor's air. "You will give me back to him, the papers signed making him my Master. " He lifted the larger man off the floor with one hand, effortlessly. "You said it yourself, I am a trained killer. What has to keep me from throwing you out of the window right now? Your choice, are you going to allow your life to be taken, or are you going to sign me over allowing you to live?"

Lex could not even summon anyone for help as he was hoisted. When he seen the warrior lower the window, he noticed the caped figure right there. "Help…me." He choked out.

The Dark Prince looked over to Superman and then brought Luthor to hang with his feet over the window. "Do not interrupt. He has the power of saving his own life right now. All he has to do is give me back to Clark Kent, my papers signed, making him my Master. If he doesn't, he'll paint the sidewalks a nice crimson red."

The Last Kryptonian looked at Lex. "As powerful as he is, I don't know if I could stop him."

This was a nightmare. His life hung by the hand of a Saiyan, a slave no less. He had underestimated the power and strength of the collared warrior. To him, all others were insignificant, but this was off the charts. Somehow, the warrior was manipulating this event so the collar would not activate on him. "Fine, I'll sign the papers, making Clark Kent your Master."

"That was a wise decision." Vegeta stated with a gruff tone. Throwing him back inside, he would not care if Luthor's landing were undignified. "Now, sign the papers unless you want to be back where you were, over a hundred stories above the pavement."

Lex took out the document and then signed it over with Vegeta making sure the demand was met. The moment it was signed, Vegeta took the document and rolled it up. Taking to flight, he would head for the roof of the Daily Planet. Landing on the roof, Vegeta looked to the paper rolled up in his hand. Superman landed back on the roof as well, and looked at the Saiyan. "You hold your freedom in your hands right now."

Vegeta looked at it. He was right. This was what he had fought all his life for was it not? "What honor would it be to just take it back? It is more honorable to earn it than to thieve it away. I need to make my ancestors proud, no matter how long it takes. I have the blood of many lives on my hands and an entire race of people to atone for. Stealing my freedom is not going to allow me to do either. It must be earned and given freely before I can accept it."

Kal-El rested a hand on Vegeta's shoulder. "If anyone has earned it, it's you, Vegeta."

The Saiyan shook his head. "No, I am not innocent. You are viewed as the champion of truth and justice. I leave it in your hands to when my freedom shall be obtained. Until that time, the only thing I ask is that I be treated in a dignified manner. I do not think that is an unreasonable request. If it is abided, you will find yourself a formidable ally in your own fight."

With that, Vegeta gave the paper over to Kal-El and started to head down the shaft to the City Room. Superman was close on his heels, changing to his disguise as he too walked in behind him. Perry would look out and then called them in. "What is the news?"

Clark pushed his glasses up on his nose a bit more, his shoulders slouched just a bit as he seemed to shrink on himself a good inch or two. "Luthor gave him back to me. Of course a bit of coaxing helped, but at least we know that Vegeta's abilities and powers will be in good hands."

Perry looked at Clark and then to Vegeta. "Well you'll be welcome here any time Vegeta. What of the plan of supposedly faking Superman's death?"

"It is no longer needed. I merely gave him a life or death choice and he chose life. He signed me over to my new Master without further argument." Vegeta stated, looking out of the office window at the sprawling city below. "I best get to work repairing the damage I had created, if I am allowed."

The taller reporter nodded once. "I'll go with and maybe get something to eat as well. It has been a long day so far. Besides, I'm sure you could use a good meal yourself."

Vegeta nodded only once and the two would walk out of the office together as Vegeta seemed to relax around the disguised Kryptonian. Once they were out on the street thought, Clark turned to Vegeta. "How do you plan on repairing the damage?"

"It's easy. When we get there, I will show you, but it must be kept concealed. This is a type of power that would make most not only envious but also have me for their selfish use." Vegeta stated, walking toward the park. This would be his first time to display this power for another person.


	12. Reconciliation

_**Chapter 11**__**  
><strong>_

_**Reconciliation**_

On the way to the park, Clark looked up at the city skyline taking in the recent news of becoming a slave owner. He would have never agreed to such a thing, but this Saiyan fought for his own freedom. The problem was, there were no known living persons that could vouch for the warrior that walked beside him. He barely noticed when Vegeta had stopped if not for the fact that he found himself alone suddenly. 

Turning around, he saw Vegeta's alert posture. His head was raised, his gaze focused in one direction as he stood attentive. The tail that had been wrapped on his waist was down and it flicked from side to side slightly, twitching. Coming closer, the reporter leaned in. "What caught your attention?" 

Peering in the same direction as Vegeta, his x-ray and telescopic visions would sweep the area in tandem when he noticed an elderly woman sitting on a park bench, throwing bird seed to a flock of pigeons. "She's a regular here in the park, along with an older man, and another elderly woman comes here quite frequently. They just sit there for hours." 

Vegeta turned to Clark and then lowered his gaze furrowing his brow. "I thought I recognized the energy. It's a bit weaker, but it happens with age. May I go speak with her and see if my senses are correct in this matter?" 

The taller man shook his head and followed with him. When they got to the woman, she looked up and her eyes brimmed with delight. Her sapphire gaze was a bit more aged, and her skin much thinner, but she recognized the Saiyan right away. "My Darkfire, it has been a long time since I have last seen you. You don't seem to have aged one bit. Time has been kind to you about aging. Unfortunately, it has not been so kind to me." 

Only one person called him by that name and he smiled lightly, crouching down to sit a bit lower than the woman. The disguised Kryptonian would sit on the bench next to her as Vegeta almost knelt before this woman. She turned to him and then touched the side of his face running down to the jaw where she would lift his head ever so lightly. Vegeta looked up at her and laid his head in her hand gently. "Yes Lady Kienna, it is your Darkfire. I remember the last time we met so long ago. I was with a couple other Saiyans and you were with Tojar. We were making plans on helping the slaves of Jronia." 

Kienna smiled and nodded. "I remember as well. You were a feisty slave then. It hurts my heart to see that black band still about your throat. You have suffered so much under that collar, for so many years. I cannot believe that you are here now. I trust your current Master treats you well?" 

"Yes, my Lady, my current Master treats me very well." Vegeta said with a touch of nostalgia upon his voice. 

"That is good. You deserve a good home with kind people. You have done so much to set Jronia on the right path again. Syn is no longer there, Valk'nar hasn't been seen in ages. Jerone is an old goat that still kicks, but he is not much of a threat anymore. Oh and Karr was overthrown shortly after you disappeared. The uprising of slaves was something you would have been proud to see Darkfire. It came at great cost to you, but you inspired it, by never giving up, never giving in. You refused to break when all others had lost hope. Thank you so much for everything you have given us. You gave us back our city and we now treat our slaves as they should be treated, with dignified respect as if they were family." Kienna's hands clasped the warrior's tightly in joyous reunion. 

Vegeta smiled at the news. "It lifts the heart to know that the sacrifices have not been in vain. It is nice to know that the slaves are treated with much more care and consideration. Someday, let's pray that they may be free."  
>Kienna pat his hand and smiled. "There is a tradition now. Once a year, any slave that wishes freedom merely takes part in the trek to the Ghost's Lair. They have but to step inside the entrance to obtain their freedom. We Jronians live a long time and my time draws near. My last wish was to see you again my Darkfire, to know that you were at least in good hands that treat you as you should be. They do have choice to be free, and none of this would have been done if not for you." <p>

Clark listened to them talk, hearing the aftermath of what had happened. Kienna looked over at him. "You are his Master now?" 

The disguised Kryptonian nodded. "Yes, ma'am. He was nearly lost from my grasp, but he is a quick thinker." 

Kienna nodded. "That would be my Darkfire. When you think all is lost, he shines the way through the black veil of despair. He came to you now for a purpose and stays in your care for a reason. Do not be afraid of what he has to offer. You will find a great gift has been given to you. When he was first there, he did not have the ability to choose his Masters. Oh he has suffered greatly under their hand with even harsher tortures inflicted. You seem like a nice young man and if he chose you, then it must be so." 

Another elderly woman came up at this time and as she and Kienna spoke, the aging man beside her looked at the collared Saiyan. "It cannot be." He spoke in a hushed voice, choked with disbelief. "Mother, look and see who visits with us today."  
>Vegeta looked over at the other two and remained where he was as she sat on the opposite side of Clark and the man remained standing. "Do you remember us Vegeta?" The man spoke again as he placed hand on the Saiyan's shoulder. <p>

"You are older, but I recognize you and your mother. Meritha, it is good to see you and your son again. I remember you as a small boy running out after the ball in the snow. I swerved out of the way and it was a nasty winter." Vegeta stated with the certainty of a clear memory. 

Meritha nodded. "I remember that horrible accident you were in. Your Master was over you with a whip, lashing you severely for the mishap. You had simply tried to avoid harming my son when you lost your footing on the ice and snow. It was such a treacherous winter. For a time I did not know if you were going to make it. I remember the cart shafts buckling, breaking as the weight of that heavy cart pressed you against a tree. The cart rammed right into your back. It took several of us to get the cart off you and we thought you dead there for a time until you started to move." 

The man standing beside Vegeta nodded. "I remember chasing my ball out there, then seeing you come. I froze in panic and you saved me not once, but three times that day. That was the first. The second was during that blizzard when you pushed through white out conditions in sub-zero temperatures. All others were forced inside and yet you were the only one that braved that winter storm getting me to a hospital. The third time was when you gave me some of your own life energy on the bed in the room. You never knew my name, yet you saved me anyway, a common stranger. When your own Master treated you harshly, you still had the heart in you to press on against the odds." 

Kienna smiled as she heard the stories as well. "You see now Vegeta, my Darkfire; you made a difference when no one else could. I am sorry your hands had to be stained with so much blood. Your having to kill just to survive, it was not right. You lost the remnants of your people in a horrid camp, a family that you loved and cherished. Your freedom was taken against your will, and still much more for the simple reason of greed." 

Meritha nodded in agreement. "It was the fault of the four leaders that you were backed into a corner, forced to fight for your very life. How they degraded you with their methods of trying to break that fighting spirit. You could have left us for good, but you fought for us. Rest assured Vegeta, the blood on your hands is not your fault. No matter what is said or done, the blood on your hands is the fault of those that led us into such dark depths. Wash your hands clean Vegeta, their deaths were forced upon you and being collared, you had no choice." 

The man nodded in agreement. "Stand tall and stand proud Vegeta, you deserve to."  
>Vegeta's gaze lowered, his throat constricted. "All these years, I had blamed myself for resorting to such measures. I thought the blood on my hands my fault. Thank you for this gift. You have given me the ability to finally atone for my race, my people." <p>

Again this aging man would bring Vegeta to his feet and then as their hands met in a handshake, he smiled. "My name is Cydon." After mentioning his name, he pulled the warrior into an embrace like brothers. "Thank you for all you have given, and for saving my life. You will not be soon forgotten." 

With that stated the three of them rose and slowly walked away as Vegeta stood watching after them. With a lift of his hand, the Mists rose, to send them home and as they walked through, he took a deep breath and turned to Clark. Vegeta stood there, his shoulders sagged just a bit, as if a great weight had been lifted from them. "Now my true atonement can begin." 

Clark looked over at Vegeta and nodded as the Saiyan turned to look after where they had vanished. Walking up to him, he placed a hand on the smaller person's shoulder. "I did not realize your past was so dark. They say it was not your fault, that you were pushed to it. I believe them. You could have killed Luthor, yet you didn't. That says something at least that deep under that coarse exterior, beats the heart of a true hero."

Vegeta looked at the reporter with a furrowed brow. "I do not seek the title of hero. There is only one goal I have in mind, nothing more and you have known what that is."

"Yes I do know what that is, but hero is a title worth having. From the sounds of it, you have already obtained that status." Kal-El would state with warranted certainty.

A scowl crossed Vegeta's brow in a deep furrow. His black eyes turned to the Kryptonian still disguised in human garments. "You may want to have that coined with you, but I could care less. I never asked for the attention and I do not want it."

Putting his hands up, Clark gave in under the temper of the Saiyan. "Okay, it's your decision, but you have already been making the front page for a couple of weeks."

"An expected side effect of the case. Speaking of which, is there to be a trial anymore or am I left at the mercy of the Free?" Vegeta's pace slowed and then looked to his Master as he waited for an answer if it were to be granted.

Clark looked at him. "We've been going over the journals, the Estate, and more. When we presented it to the Courts, they simply tossed the case out citing that with you being a slave, you cannot press charges, nor entitled to a fair hearing."

"I suppose that is to be expected of the vaunted Justice System. It seems that they only care about the Free, instead of justice for all. It seems I will have to make my point another way if they want to play this game." Vegeta turned his head to view the police station on the side. With a light scoff, he turned and stood there momentarily, his head dipped as his tail wrapped about his waist once more.

"What are you thinking, Vegeta? I hope you are not planning on starting a fight with the police." The reporter stated with a tone of warning in his deepened voice.

"A tempting thought to say the least, but I am not stupid. Doing that would not serve my purpose in the long run." The warrior prince coldly replied, and then his gaze lay upon a more welcoming sight, food. Licking his lips lightly from a pang of hunger, he started in that direction. Just before going inside though, he stopped short, remembering what had happened in the past.

With a light smile, the taller man started for the door, turning around only to see Vegeta standing there as if uncertain. Looking back inside, Clark would motion the Saiyan warrior within its doors. Vegeta stepped inside, but instead of going straight for the tables to sit down; he moved to the wall and stood there, his gaze to the floor.

As Clark pulled out a seat, he motioned Vegeta over, but noticed that the Saiyan remained steadfast against the wall. It was all starting to make sense. What the three spoke of was still effecting the Saiyan's mannerisms even when no threat of harm came. As much as the Kryptonian was learning of the Saiyan's past, so too did much more remain mysterious.


End file.
